The Excting Adventure Of The Golden Spirit Pirates
by Pandaman100
Summary: Newest chapter- Chapter 15; Follow the extra excting adventure of the young Captain Ken, his first mate Carlos and his Navigator Ryu as they go WILD in the never ending ocean, and explore unseen islands while meeting new friends, and gaining enemies and rivals! I REALLY need more Reviewers and Followers (Favorite also), but thank you all of my reader y'all really motivate me.
1. Chapter 1: Here comes the Golden Boy Ken

I need some OC's for the crew I already have the sniper which is the vice captain of the ship but I will also need a Cook, Navigator, Two Swordsmen, Musician, Shipwright, Data Holder (Keeps track off adventure and past islands), Ship Pet.

Please use the method at the end of the story to create a character:

Chapter 1: Here's come the Golden Boy Ken

While the wind blowing roughly, trees rumbling and animals cry, the young man once a resident of StoneGreen island gets ready to depart.

Most of the town people came to see the young man off, even though half of the town didn't like what he wanted, they knew that he was a good person no matter what his dreams and goals were.

His ship was really small, and he knew that he would need a new one as soon as possible but a friend of his made it so he was happy to use it for the time being.

While Ken was waving goodbye at the people, animal and StoneGreen island itself, a little girl was running and crying towards the town people and said in a screaming voice full of pain "I'm going to miss you big brother Ken!"

the young man Ken answered back full of passion and said " Imma miss you too Cindy, I need you to become strong and protect the town while I'm going..right now I have a goal to become the top dog of all pirates, the pirate king!"

the little girl nodded her head and dried her tears. Ken drifted farther away and with his last three words he screamed "THANK YOU EVERYBODY!" everybody started to cry, from people to animals to plants, the tears sounded through out the whole island

(On the ship)

"Mannn I'm hungry, I need a chef to join my crew fast" Ken said while his stomach was growling like a hungry bear. Being on the sea, seemed relaxing for Ken, and a new experience too.

"Well other then that, I wonder where the next island located? I hope there's a lot of fun there" he said in a excited way.

While traveling he remembered in this book that if you can't tell the direction on your own follow the birds, and he did just that. 1 hour later he felt like his plan didn't work, he pasted around for five minutes, thought why for two minutes and fell asleep at that minute.

When he awoke he noticed this large ship on the side of him, it was his first time seeing another ship other than his dad's, so Ken got excited thinking it was a pirate ship ready for battle against him, and using his powers, he turned his legs in two flaming lion legs and pounced on the ship using the flames on his paws.

Once he got on the ship he changed back and noticed that the ship he landed on was really weird.

Everything on the ship was in black and white, the railings, the sails, the barrels, they was even a black and white dog laying down.

He was amazed and excited at the sight. Ken went to the dog to ask if he owned the ship, and before he started talking a voice said in a mysterious way "Leave this ship boy, or get taken off by force..." Ken wondered who was talking and start walking around the ship looking for this person.

"I wonder where mister loud mouth at? Maybe he's the owner of this ship?" said Ken still looking around.

From no where a man ran and punched Ken right in the face; sending him flying across the ship and slamming into a barrel.

Shaken up a little Ken stood up, cracking his neck with rage on his face, Ken spoke quietly but his voice was intense "Why did you hit me...?

The man that hit him had a white and black robe on and said in a cheeky voice "well..because you didn't get off my ship when I warned you, and you even called me mister loud mouth...right?

I was teaching you a lesson kid, listen to your elders" Ken was on edge after hearing the man words and backed up, but then Ken said in a loud voice "Come fight me black and white bastard" Ken turned hybrid And said "LION COMBAT 1" Ken rushed over to the man and started swinging at him, the man dodged the attacks and kicked Ken right in the stomach with ease and sent him flying again this time almost into the water but Ken grabbed on to the railings.

The man said "Oh, so your ate a Lion Zoan type devil fruit right boy?" Ken looked and said "Yeah actually it was the Neko Honoo Neko Honoo No Mi (Model: Flaming Lion Devil Fruit) I can turn into a flaming Lion...but what's up with your attack old man? It's weird." The man said "I'm not old boy I'm 30 years old, and I ate The Hake Hake no Mi (Brush Brush Fruit-Paramecia) I can brush anything away with ease, expectly those weak attacks of yours ." A vein appeared on Ken head, Ken said in a slow fashion "Well...You must be stupid if you think I was going anywhere close to full force" the man said in a straight forward way "Ok then show me your skills boy" The man ran towards Ken, Ken tired to dodge but was not fast enough to move out the way.

The man screamed "BRUSH HIT!" and punched Ken right in the face, making him slam into the face of the ship.

Ken was stunned because of the power in that punch. He slowly got up, still stunned he said"I'm not giving up yet I just started !" The flame around Ken flared up, Ken screamed and said "LION COMBAT 2!" Ken ran at the man at a outstanding speed and started punching again.

The man dogde most of the punches but one uppercut connected and the man stumbled but didn't fall.

Ken tired to punch him again but the man said "BRUSH AWAY" he open his arms wide and everything in front of the man was blown back including Ken.

Ken tired to get out of the huge current but was unable too, Ken hit another barrel but this time it burst because of all the power.

Ken tired to get up but the power of the current was still there, Ken seen the man and screamed out "FIRE SPITTER" 10 small golf ball size fire balls flew out ken mouth at the man, he was hit with a few of them but was able to a dodge the others.

The man took damage his Robe was burned, and you could see his face and cloths now. Ken laughed and said "oh you don't really look that old under that robe I see" the man looked back and said "well of course I'm only 30 years old, I just told you that kid" Ken in a happy voice "yeah I know I know let's continue" Ken stood, brushed himself off and got in his flaming lion combat style.

He ran again at the man, he jumped right over the man and screamed "LION ROAR" Ken Roar in a loud voice and the man noticed he was losing balances for no reason, he tired not to fall but his body wasn't listening and the man fell. Ken fell back to the ground, this time he was focusing all of the flames into his claws, after about 30 seconds, he ran at the man while he was trying to get up and said "FLAMING SLASH" Ken was right in front of the man, but the man cocked his hand back in a slapping motion and said "TIME SLAP" The time around him disappeared, Ken body wasn't in motion but he could still see everything.

The man said "whoa your really strong boy, if you wanna know what happen, I just brushed the time away from here, but this technique only work for 10 minutes, I should be able to get up and fight again by then" The man try to get up again, but fell down.

He even crawled to a box and tired to use it to get up but he couldn't keep his body up.

5 minutes past and the man finally could of stand, he walked around for 1 minute and after that he called his attacked off. Ken was still in his slashing motion and slashed at air.

Ken felt ambarrased and was ready to fight for his pride, but the man said in restless way "Let's call it a draw today boy, there's plenty of time for us to fight again" Ken said "alright, what is your name old man?

Mines is Ken Gold Morgan" The man said "I'm not old, and my name is Damon D. Brush but everybody else calls me Half Angel.

You can call me either name though" Ken looked at him excited and said "you got a nickname?

That's cool I hope I can get one too, but man I didn't know that I would meet a strong pirate so fast." Half Angel said "yeah, but it's easy to earn a nickname and even a bounty if your strong and you do things that make the Marines mad. So why don't you join my crew and.." before Half Angel could finish, Ken blurted out "NO!

I want to be my own pirate captain and make my own crew, I can't do that on another person crew, you are the captain right?" The man laughed out loud and said "alright alright kid, follow your dreams, and yeah this is my ship I'm the captain.

The rest of my crew is down stairs goofing off. Maybe I should call them and we can all have a banquet" Ken noticed how hungry he was and said with a big smile "sure let's eat!"

Thank Ya'll for reading ^.^

Alright I'm show my character Sheet for Ken:

Name: Captain Ken "Gold". Morgan Aka "Golden boy Ken"

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11

Weight: 90 kg (198pounds)

Profession/Role on the ship: Captain

Goal: To become the strongest and best pirate king Appearance: Ken is a sightly muscular young man, his golden wild hair partly covers his left eye while the rest sticks up in a lion's fashion. He has light freckles on his face, and number 1 tattoo under his left eye. His eyes light brown and innocent like a puppy, and his eyebrows wasn't puffy but slender yellow. Also he had a gold earring In his left ear. Ken wears gold baggy pants rolled up half way showing his entire legs bandaged, with two pockets on each side, also a white shirt with "Golden" printed in the back and a golden lion in the front, with a brown scarf on his neck. he has brown gloves, and brown slippers.

Personality: Ken is a adventure lover, so much that when things get too boring, he cause trouble to bring up the mood. (like fighting with a bear because he got lost in a jungle and it started to get boring) he's also a caring person, but he's also a mix person because sometimes he just don't care at all. He hates people that pick on weaker people, but he also hates when weaker people don't wanna change for the better. Also he has a forget-faces complex.

Background/History: born on StoneGreen island, a island that's half mountain and half forest with a river splitting them apart. Ever since a kid he always loved adventures, he journey across the entire island when he was only four years old. His father a famous pirate named " Captain Kendrick Gun. Margan" Aka Gunman Margan taught Ken hand to hand combat since he was 5 years old. Kendrick wanted his son to choose his own path when he grown up, and Ken did just that, and choose to become a pirate. The training his father put him through for ten years since the age of five would be simply called "A Hell Worse Then Hell". His father was just like Ken a caring person that wanted his son to be strong to protect his friends and family. One day after sparring 15 year old Ken and his father was walking and Captain Kendrick noticed a weird reddish fruit sticking out of a hole in the ground. He pulled and picked it up and noticed what it was..a Devil Fruit! Ken was so hungry, thirsty and tired after sparring he noticed the fruit in his father hand and hurried up and snatched it before he could eat it (Well that what he though was going to happen) so before Kendrick could warning his son not to it was too late, he already swallowed it whole. Ken felt weird, really weird, he tried to spit out the disgusting tasting fruit, but couldn't cough it up. Even Kindrick picked him up, turned him upside down and started punching him in the stomach trying to force it out, that didn't help and Ken passed out. When he awake on his bed he noticed himself roaring for no reason also fire covered around his body. He started yelling, ran in the bathroom and tired to put the fire out...the fire did not fade. He looked in the mirror and he noticed a Lion, and he reach over and touch his face and noticed it was his face, he freaked out and his father walked in his room mindlessly and tell him "my lion son?" Ken didn't know what was happening and asked his father what was happening to him. Kendrick said "you ate a Devil fruit, Neko Neko No Mi Model: Flaming Lion (Mystical Zoan) he was surprise really really surprised, noticing how cool he looked and felt. Kendrick hit him in the head telling him don't get overconfident, and Ken started to rub his head with force trying to cool it down. About a week later, Kendrick told his son he was going to set sail with his crew and wanted him to stay on StoneGreen island for 4 more years and train his combat abilities and his Devil fruit ability. Ken was crying when his father and his crew was departing but Kendrick told him, next time I see you, you better be strong enough to jprotect. Ken nodded his head and Captain Kendrick left.

Powers and Abilities: Ken ate the Neko Honoo Neko Honoo No Mi Model: Flaming Lion (Mystical Zoan) He's able to turn his self into a flaming Lion, also able to become a baby lion without flames or with flames. He can become a hybrid between Lion and human, and also turn his flames power on and off. Also his eyes turn Yellow when he's mad.

Weapons: None

Fighting Style: Freestyle hand-to-hand combat, Flaming Lion combat.

Attacks:

(LION COMBAT 1,2,3): when he's in his half human half lion from, he has 3 levels that control the level of his combat ability, and usually seen only

Using "Lion combat 1", his speed, power, and reflex doubles, and using Lion combat 3 too long cause his body to be harm.

(LION ROAR): able to send a high power roar that cause whoever it use on to lose balance or be afraid.

(FLAMING SLASH): using the flame around his body he focus it around his claws and slash at opponent, causing double damage.

(FIRE SPITTER): when he's in his Lion form he's able to spit Small golf ball size fire balls at opponents and also able to spit a big fireball but it takes a while for it to be set up.

(MIGHTY SIGNAL): being able to sense things for far and also able to focus better.

(ECT.):?

Other, non-combat skills: He a good leader, and doesn't mind if others wanna lead from time to time. He also a greedy person.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Profession/Role on the ship: (eg. first-mate, cook, doctor, etc.)

Appearance:

Personality:

Background/History:

Powers and Abilities:

Weapons:

Fighting Style:

Attacks:

Other, non-combat skills:


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Two Sides Pirates

Chapter 2: Meet the two sides pirates

"GOOFBALLS COME OUT NOW!"Half Angel Damon yelled.

A few minutes later about 50 pirates came, all seen wearing some what the skull that was on the back of Damon robe, Ken asked Damon "What is the meaning of that skull on your back?" Damon said

"It's my Jolly Roger, it the skull that me and my crew carries, it's a skull with a zig zag going through the middle meaning Two Sides Pirates" Ken looked with amazed eyes and said "Oh I didn't know that, so that's why they call you Half Angel because of your crew name right?Even the reason why everything on your deck is in black and white, right" Damon said "Correct Lion-boy, so I'm guessing since your starting a pirate crew, you will need a Jolly Roger and...a decent size ship right?" Damon said while looking at Ken small ship. Ken said "yeah but I need a new crew member first, somebody that could help me even in a pinch or at lease be with me while I'm in trouble"

one of Damon crew members ran to Damon and said "Captain Damon, Solo doesn't wanna wake up, and I tired everything to wake him up!" Damon cough and said "well maybe it's better to leave that troublemaker sleep" at that instant a blue flash appeared with outstanding speed. Ken looked and seen a blue blur in front of him, the blur started talking to Damon "Cap'n, why didn't you come wake me up, and who is this boy..a new recruit?" Damon shook his head and spoke "Because Solo the only time you don't cause trouble is when your asleep, and trust me I was enjoy my few moments of peace, and this boy is a new pirate captain trying to get his own crew and ship."

Solo didn't even listen to his captain words and started a convo with Ken "So your this new pirate, what's your name? Your sure you wanna be a pirate you don't look strong at all." Solo scorn at Ken, Ken closed his eyes and slowly open them and said "well I just sparred with your captain, and it was a draw, but if you don't believe me then do you wanna have a go with me?" Ken growled at Solo like A would lion. Solo looked at his captain for confirmation to see if they fight was a draw, and Half angel nodded his head. Solo looked at Ken and said "oh your strong boy that doesn't mean your fast enough to fight me, I'll take you out in 5 seconds." Dark Angel Damon watched the argument and stop them, he turn to Solo and put his hand on his shoulder and Screamed "BRUSH AWAY" Solo was sent half way across the ship airborne, before he stopped himself for hitting the black and white dog that was chasing his tail by pumping his legs extremely fast, Solo ran back to his captain in mere seconds and asked "why did you do that cap'n, I was just telling the boy hi? I could of gotten hurt! Your always treating me so bad even though I'm your Vice." Ken Notice that he really was the Vice captain to be able to stand up to Damon's Brush Away attack. Damon said "well if your really my vice captain act like it, stop causing trouble and picking fights Solo! This man right here is Ken Gold. Morgan, and he's not a push over. Also were having a banquet to celebrate this man welcome to pirating" Solo looked at Ken "So your a new pirate?" Ken looked back and said "yeah what's your name?" Solo said "my name is Solo D. Hedgehog the fastest man in the world but you can call me Sonic Slash the fastest man of all ma..." Damon punched Solo while he was talking and Solo hit the ground hard. Damon Screamed and said "do you even listen to me? I was telling you everything that happen Solo!" Solo started getting up slowly and said "yeah yeah I heard, anywhere where is that bastard Rim? Why your not getting on his case too?" None of the men noticed but there were in a weird smoke bubble thing , it started getting hotter and hotter and the men started sweating.

A voice ringed throughout bubble and said "I been up the whole time, listening to y'all convo and I have to say Solo your really are as dumb as you look. Captain Damon I spotted no storms or rain nearby, everything cleared for now" Dark Angel nodded, while Solo threw a fit. Ken looked around the bubble and spoke "from your words you must be a navigator, right bubble man?" the bubble looking thing started to turn into a human, after it was done forming the man started to talk " Yes I am the navigator on this ship my name is Rim Steamer Also known as The Steam Pot I ate the Jouki Jouki No Mi (Steam Steam Fruit -Logia type) So I can become a Steam-man, control it, use It and become steam. Sorry but I'm not a bubble man little Ken." Ken was surprise how cool this man looked and acted unlike his captain and vice. Damon went to one of his crew members and told him, gather all of the crew and tell them to come meet him by the front of the ship. The pirate nodded and went look for the crew whereabouts.

(In front of the Two Sides Pirates Ship)

"listen up men." Dark Angel Damon spoke. "this man name is Ken Gold. Morgan, he's a new pirate captain looking for a crew and ship. We're throwing a banquet to celebrate this man into pirating, let's show him how pirates party!"

a few pirates brought out tables, the cooks hurried up and prepared all kinds of different tasting food and the ship drinkers brought out dozens of barrels full of liquid. Ken was surprised how fast they were prepared for parties, and looked around amazingly. Damon sit in a kings chair in the front of the table while the rest of the pirates were own the sides. Ken was offered a set on the other side of the table in front of Damon but declined so he could get to know all the pirates. He was really having fun, and the pirates grown to like him. He ate 10 plates of meat, 8 bowels of rice, 14 cookies, 5 pies and 2 watermelons, he really was a piglet. Ken tossed a pie right at Solo face, he had cream all over. Him and Rim started laughing hard. Hewas thirsty so he drunk the same thing Damon drunk and started falling all over he got up and joined the pirates while they was singing pirate songs for about 2 hours. After a while he fell asleep, when he woke up, everybody was passed out, the only 3 that was up was Solo, Rim and Damon.

Ken approached them and said "thanks for the party guys, I wouldn't think the first pirate crew I met on sea would be this nice." Damon spoke up and said "well you should be lucky you met a crew like ours, there are men that would just kill you for jumping on their ship, but I'm different I wouldn't kill a person for that, just fight them to see who's stronger." Ken said with a smile "yeah sorry for that, it's my first time seening such a big pirate ship since my dads 4 years ago. Also I wanted a pirate ship like your and his." Damon thought for a second and said "Wait Ken who is your father?" Ken looked at him and said "My father is Kendrick Gun. Morgan why you asked?" Damon, Solo and Rim mouths touched the ground of the ship, they were so surprised it wasn't even funny. Solo said "I-I knew something was up, there was no way a normal man could of keep up with Cap'n strength...but." Rim looked at Ken and said "Little Ken do you know who your father really is in the pirate world?" Ken eyes showed a look of lostness. Damon looked back at Ken with sharp eyes and said "Ken your father is a great man, he's one of the Yonkou, and also he's the greatest gunmen in the world, he was able to beat 20 seakings with only his pistol and combat skills."

Ken looked surprised at how well known his father was, but looked back at the Two Sides Pirates and said "Well I WILL be stronger then him, I going to become the pirate king." Damon looked at his two crew members then looked back at Ken "Sorry Ken, but I will be the pirate king, with my flag flying high above my head, I captain Damon D. Brush the Half Angel will become the king of pirates."

Damon said with so much pride, that even Ken felt it. Ken looked down, then slowly raised his head up "No Damon I will be, but after I'm tired of being King you can have it. Well guys I will take my leave, tell the rest of the crew I said goodbye." Ken turned while saying that. Damon looked at Ken and said "Next time we meet we will be Enemies and also rivals." Ken turned his head back and said "Yeah we will." while smiling he ran off the ship and leading back in his little boat. Ken started to row and said "a rival huh? And their not push overs either, their strong. Oh, other then that It's about time I found my first crew member hopeful it's on the next island I visit." Ken looked at his ship and said hopefully a bigger ship too."

Thanks for reading ^.^

(After the fun Ken had with his new rivals the Two Sides Pirates, also learning about his father, I wonder what adventure awaits the young pirate next?)

Hears the Character Sheet for the 3 main members of the Two Sides Pirates:

Name: Two Sides Pirates

Captain: Damon D. Brush A.K.A Half Angel

Age: 30

Gender:Male

Height: 6'1

Weight:220 pounds

Bounty: 98 million beri

Appearance: Damon is a tall man, jet black, he wears Slick black pants and a dressy white sleeved shirt. He has classy black shoes, with a white earring in his left ear and a black one in his right. He has a two scars under each eye, and he has green direct eyes. He have a small goatee. He also seen with his white robe that has his Jolly roger on it (a skull with a zig-zag going through the middle), and a black ball cap on.

Personality: Damon is a well manner man, and he like it with people show him manners back. He's also gets angry fast when people around him gets hurts, and doesn't mind putting his life on the line to achieve his goal. He's also likes to fight and spar a lot always trying to get stronger. He's smart so he's sometimes seen reading books and telling his crew about what he learned.

History: He started The Two Sides Pirates when he was 22, gaining 50 crew members and fighting strong enemy pirates. He fought Solo for 2 hours and defeated him, but Solo still tried to fight him and got up, but Damon told him that's enough, and that he wanted Solo to be part of his crew. Solo agreed to Damon terms. Later Damon asked Rim to join as The Two Side Pirates navigator and Rim agreed in a respectable way, but told Damon if he's not a good enough captain he will leave this ship.

Powers and Abilities: Type: Paramecia - Hake Hake no Mi (Brush Brush Fruit) Damon has the power to brush anybody and anything away. He can even brush himself places. It is said that this devil fruit ability even let the user brush away time, weather, feelings and other impossible things. He even made his own fighting style using his devil fruit. It is also said to be one of the strongest devil fruit abilities.

Weapons: None

Fighting Style: Brush-Style, Hand to Hand Combat

Attacks:

BRUSH HIT: Damon punches a opponent and instead of just falling the opponent flys back with 3x the power Damon punch with. (depends on Damon) also used in kicks.

MOVE: Damon start hitting the air in front of a opponent, and the opponent is surprise because nothing happening, then Damon stop punching and the opponent is sent flying, with the force of 2 ton hitting them.

CLIMATE DESTROY: Damon can brush the weather away if it's raining or thundering for a 50 mins. (good for escaping storms)

TIME SLAP: with this ability he can brush time away by raising his hand and slapping, but this only to stop time or remove it for 10 mins then the effects stop.

BRUSH AWAY: Damon opens his arms far from each other and everything in front of him is pushed back even the wind.

Other, non-combat skills: He loves pizza and roman noddles; also sleep a lot

Swordsmen/Vice captain: Solo D. Hedgehog aka Sonic Slash

Age:26

Gender:Male

Height: 5'1l

Weight:200 pounds

Bounty: 73million beri

Appearance: Solo is a muscular man, he wears red pants and a blue button up shirt with the Two Sides Pirates jolly roger on the back. He has gold earrings on each ear, and a gold bracelets on each hand. His hair is in a hedgehog fashion and blue also his eyes was light green. His shoes were sneakers and red as well.

Personality: Solo is a adventure lover and boredom hater. He's always seen active running around, jumping and crawling about. When the Two Sides Pirates dock somewhere Solo is always the first one running about and seen the islands first. He's also a troublemakers. He's really nice though, and treats people with respect. He's also loves to smile even in battle he smiles.

History: Solo left his hometown at the age of 18, with is trusty Sword Ruby he fought pirates and took their money and food. He even taken pirates ships and sold them. One day he brought a Devil fruit from this sell men not knowing what it was he ate it since he was hungry and he noticed a change in his body at that point. Being a infamous rookie, with his speed and power, lots of pirates wanted him in the crew; but if you couldn't bet him he wasn't going anywhere. He defeat lots of famous pirates and earned a bounty. One day The Two Sides Pirates captain came to recruit him, and he said no you have to beat me at that instant, Damon called him on his ship and they started fighting. Damon won and ask Solo to join his crew and Solo agreed.

Powers and Abilities: Zoan Type, Harinezumi Harinezumi No Mi (Hedgehog Hedgehog Fruit) Solo can turn to a hedgehog, being able to run at impossible speed, and being able to use his needles on his back. He can turn to a hybrid or into a full hedgehog.

Weapons: He uses his sword Ruby in fights; a all red hilt sword with a yellow string conected to it. The edge is so unique that it's in a Z form, where whatever gets cut by it is left with a Z slash.

Fighting style: Basic hand to hand combat

ATTACK: SPEED SLASH: Solo start to run around, the opponent loses track of him, he then pull out Ruby and start to cut 1,000's of time, leaving the opponent full of Zs on his body.

NEEDLE EATTER: Solo put the needles from his back in his mouth and start shooting them at a enemy, leaving them bloody but not a killing attack, just slow down the opponent.

TURBO 1,2,3: in this method Solo can increase his speed into 3 levels, 1 would be 5x faster then a normal human, 2 would be 10x a normal human, and 3 would be 20x a normal human, which would mean Solo being in his own domin.

Z FLASH: where Solo jumps in the air when it's sunny and the opponent is blind and he only do 3 slashes, where he cuts everything below him I'm Zs.

SLAIN DRAGON: Using one slash where he put in enough strength and speed to take out a dragon. It can easily kill a person if it hits directly.

Other, non-combat skills: always fighting with Rim and stay chewing on bubble gum

Navigator/Combatant: Rim Steamer Aka The Steam Pot

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Height: 5'8

Weight: 170pounds

Bounty: 68 million beri

Appearance: Rim is a slightly lanky man, he's always wearing a gray fur top jackets that only goes down to his chest leaving his stomach shown. He has the Two Sides Pirates jolly rogers on his stomach. He wears green long shorts, and a black slash on his waist.

Personality: Rim is a really strong heart man, and his will never falls. He's also a trustworthy person if you need him for anything. He's also smart and knowledge in weather so he became a navigator. being pretty young and 1 of the 3 most powerful on the ship is really amazing but Rim attitude didn't show it. He's always aim higher, trying to be the best pirate navigator in the world.

History: Rim used to be a loner, nobody liked or respected him. He also was a good hand to hand fighter, and trained a lot. When he wasn't training he was reading weather books, because he liked the different climates. One day a group of pirates came on the island, looking for a good navigator, and most the people on the island knew of one shut-in man that liked weather and they told the pirates about him. When the Two Side pirates got to the house they knocked and young Rim came out, wondering why pirates was at his door, Damon spoke up and asked him if he wanted to join his pirate crew as the navigator, without a second thought Rim said yeah noticing how passion captain Damon asked.

Powers and Abilities: Logia type, Jouki Jouki No Mi (Steam Steam Fruit) Rim is able to control steam. He can control water vapor, control heat and also power up machines. He can become, control or use steam as he see fits.

Weapons: None

Fighting Style: Steam-Style, hand to

Hand combat

Attacks:

STEAM DAY: Where Rim make steam goes around the opponent, and then increase the Heat, burning the skin and causing cuts.

STEAM PUNCH: Rim uses his hand and turn it to Steam, then punch the enemy and the enemy takes a hit full of out steam.

INNER STEAM: Rim send steam right into his opponent mouth, then turn ing the water vapor in there mouth hot causing the enemy to pass out.

STEAM BULLETS: Where Rim uses his fingers and shot steam heated bullets at opponents.

STEAM KING: where Rim is in his

Normal form, but place steam around his body using it to defend and attack, he usually is ready for hand to hand combat in this form.

Other, non-combat skills: Also seem defending himself from Solo and loves to catch fishes and cook them at the same time by putting steam in the water and catching it.


	3. Chapter 3: The mystery Island

Chapter 3: The mystery island and the man named Carlos

Ken noticed a large blur in front of him, he got closer to it and noticed it was a island. Ken looked up Excitedly and said "Finally I made it to my first island, I wonder what kinds of folks lives here?"

Ken seen a dock nearby and went dock his small ship, he noticed quite a few bigger ships were docked here too, and they all had flags with skulls on them so Ken guessed they where all pirate ships.

He watched the pirate ships with passionate eyes for about 10 minutes, you could of seen it on his face how much he wanted one.

Ken snapped out of it and started heading on the island. While he was walking he noticed a huge hill infront of him.

Below the hill they was a sign that said: "If You Are A Pirate And Your Not Strong, Do Not Continue Are Your Life Will Be In Dangerous."

Ken knew he was strong so he struggled his shoulders and started walking up the hill slowly, from no where a boulder started rolling down the hill. Ken looked surprised, he used his Devil Fruit and turned his legs into two flaming lions legs and jumped over the boulder. Ken said "Where that came from? I better be careful..." Ken continued up the hill slowly, a couple of sharp bamboo sticks flew near his head, he barely dodged, Ken knew it was time to start running up the hill.

Ken finally made it up the hill, he noticed a giant sign that said: "Welcome Strong Pirates" Ken was surprised that any island would welcome pirates so easily.

He passed up the sign an noticed hundreds of stands and shops below the hill. They were food stands, gun shops, sword shops , trading shops, whatever you could think of this island had it.

Ken was surprise at what he seen, he also noticed most the people around the shops and stands were pirates base on how they looked.

Ken traveled down the hill and went look around. He noticed a food stand, but he was completely out of cash, so he passed it up with sad puppy eyes.

He noticed a crowed of people and went look at what was going on. There were a Swordsmen and a street fighter going at it. Ken was excited about the fight and joined in, he dodged the swordsman slash, and kicked the other man in the mouth knocking a tooth out. The Swordsmen ran after him, Ken focused flames into his left claws and said "FLAMING SLASH!" Ken broke the Swordsmen sword and also burned his shirt off. The Swordsmen was scared and ran away, the street fighter backed away and took off crying holding his missing tooth.

Ken felt bad for the two men, from no where the crowded of people started clapping for Ken. One man asked him of his name, another asked if he had a bounty already being that strong, a girl asked if he had a wife, and ken himself was surprised at all the attention he was getting for beating up them guys. Ken coughed and said " Hello, My name is Ken Gold. Morgan, I don't have a bounty yet, and I'm a little too young to get married already don't you think?" the crowd of people started laughing, Ken laughed with them.

Ken noticed a man was walking to a small group of guys, they were 7 to be exact. Ken left his crowd and went snooping to see what was happening over there. One of the group of guys told the man "what do you think your doing scum? Do you have a problem or something, if not get out of our way!" the man answered back in a direct way and said "Yes I do have a problem, I have a problem with your pig of a captain that is. Where is he..?" the other guy glared at the man with cold eyes and said "If you wanna know where he is then defeat us, get him guys!" the group of men surrounded the man and started to attack, the man jumped up in the air, drawn a gun from the side of his pants, reloaded it in mere seconds and shouted out "FLANK SHOT!" The man shot 6 times at the men without them even noticing, ever shot hit its target without fail.

The gunman landed on the ground and only left the dude that was talking unharmed, the gunman changed his clip, he started reloading his gun with black bullets. The talkative man was finally quite, has was also scared of what he just witness and said "W-What are you going to do with me?"

The gunman said "Nothing yet, but I'll give you one chance If you talk now I will let you go, where is your captain?"

The talkative man shook his head and said "I don't know where he's at, I-I never seen him for 3 days..!" The gunman raised up his brown handgun and pointed it at the talktive man, the talktive man peed his pants and said "h-he's on the other side of the island, he's located at the only beer shop on this island, b-but why do you wanna meet such a crazy killer? He will try to..." The gunman shot the talkative man in the middle of his stomach, the talkative man thought he was killed for sure, The gunman said "Because that bastard killed my best friend for no reason, oh and you will blow up in 5 seconds, I told you already, you only had ONE chance."

the talkative man eyes opened wide, he started running around, the gunman started counting down: 5...4...3...2...1 on the last count the talkative man blow up in a big explosion. His clothes were burnt to a crisp, and the talkative man skin color now was reddish and dusty black because of all the blood leaking out of him and the gun powder that blown him up.

Ken seen what happen and was surprised, for two reasons: one, that the gunman aimed at all six men shoulders, instead of going for a kill shot and two that he aim the explosive bullet at the man stomach, it caused damage but if he'd aimed at the talkative man head he would be dead now.

Ken walked towards the gunman and with a grin he said "Whoa you didn't try to kill any of them even though you knew they was aiming for your life, your a really good man. My name is Ken Gold. Morgan, and you?"

The gunman looked at Morgan with a small smirk "You have pretty good eyes Ken, I don't feel the need to kill people I have no hatred for. Oh and my name is Carlos Norman Hathcock ."

Ken said with a even bigger smile "Well we feel the same no point killing a person that you don't have any desire to kill or hatred for, why don't you join my crew? Your really strong ."

Carlos looked Ken right in the eyes and said "Sorry, but I have some business to take care of with this pirate captain, he killed my best friend Tan, a bear that I grow up with since birth, just because Tan was passing in front of him, he murder Tan in cold blood. I have to take revenge for my fallen friend, after that we can have a fight and if you can keep up with me then I will join."

Ken looked at Carlos with intense eyes and said "Alright let's avenge your fallen friend, then we can fight and you can join my crew." Carlos looked a Ken and said "Ok let's go!"

Thanks for reading ^.^

(What awaits Ken and Carlos tag team against this mysterious captain? What is this island name? Stay tune for next time)

P.S: I already did my character list for Carlos but I will upload it next chapter (I feel we need to showcase him more)


	4. Chapter 4: Finding The Beer Shop

Hello girl and guys right now I'm in the need of enemy pirates and also Marines. It will be a big help ify'all could help me make some, ifYao you can PM me or write it on Reviews, please and thank you. ^.^

* * *

(On the other side of the island)

"Ken you seen the Beer Shop yet?" Carlos said while looking left and right like a tourist.

Ken shook his head and said "How do we even know if that guy you blew up was telling the truth or not?"

Carlos looked at Ken in a ignored way and said "Well you should of grabbed him along smart guy, but no you wanna leave him passed out with the rest of the goonies." Ken looked at Carlos with a surprised face and said "Well aren't we looking for this captain dude for you big guy, why did I have to grab Crispy face? Why couldn't you do it?"

Carlos closed his eyes and said "Were getting off track let's forget about Burnt man and look for the target, he wearing a blue coat with his Jolly Roger on the back, which is a skull with a arrow going through the side, also he wears a black head band, black pants and blue shoes. He's in his 30's and his name is Randy Spearhead the captain of the Sharp Spear Pirates. He has a bounty of 15, 000,000 beri and earn that by being a ruthless bastard. His vice captain is just as much scum as him, Jack Range he has a bounty of 9,000,000 beri, he wears green shoes, Yellow pants, green shirt, and yellow cap he's just a petty thief that can fight."

Ken look at Carlos and asked "so your going to fight Spearhead? I don't mind you can be the captain for now."

Carlos noticed Ken was grinning while saying that and said "Wait a minutes Ken I'm not your crew member yet, we never even defeat the Sharp Spear Pirates and you never even seen my special sniper Tick Tick, are my 9mm Flank handgun full power so why do you think you could even defeat me..?"

Ken looked at Carlos surprised and said "You just said "Yet" right? That means you know your going to join my crew soon!"

Carlos looked at Ken stupid and said "Didn't I tell you once stop getting off subject and look for the Sharp Spear Pirates idiot!" Ken nodded his head happily and ran into a few shop, he asked if they knew where the Beer shop was and nobody answered him.

Carlos went look in the gun shop, he noticed some guns that were super rare, the shopkeeper noticed his keen eyes for guns and start a conversation with Carlos "I see your looking at a rare PR-19 handgun, it's one of the rarest handguns in the world. You sure got a good eyes being so young kid." Carlos gave a halfhearted smile and said "Yeah I was raised by a great sniper so I learned about guns since a child and I liked them so I became a sniper and gunman myself. Can I ask you something though? Where is this..Beer Shop?"

The shopkeeper coughed and said "Kid you sure you wanna know where it is? That place is dangerous and the Sharp Spears pirates are the ones that are in the center of that mess." Carlos said without second thought "Yes I'm sure please tell me!"

The shopkeeper noticed his passion, he went in his desk and pulled out a gold bullet, he handed to Carlos and said "This is a special bullet, I noticed you had a handgun so use it in your next fight, also to find the Beer Shop just go inside the noodle shop and ask for a number 2, they will open the back door of the shop and let you in, that's where the Beer Shop is located." Ken ran in the shop and seen Carlos and said "Aye Carlos you found it yet?" Carlos finished thanking the shopkeeper for everything then answer Ken "Yeah I found it, let's go."

Ken followed Carlos outside of the shop, Ken wanted to know where the Sharp Spear Pirates were located and was going to ask Carlos but Carlos started talking first with rage written on his face he said "Ok the Sharp Spear Pirates are in a noodle shop, there's a code we need to be able to get in the back door and after we get in the back door that's where those bastards are located. Were not killing no normal pirates, but Randy is different I will kill that trash, and pay my best friend back for everything!"

Ken stared at Carlos and said "Aye Carlos, killing your friend killer will not bring him back it most likely will just bring more troubles for you. You have a kind heart so decide what you wanna do when the time comes."

Carlos was surprised at Ken wisdom and nodded his head. The boys started walking to noodle shop.

(At the noodle shop)

"We finally made it Carlos, let's go inside and beat the Sharp Spear Pirates!"

Ken tried to take at step inside, Carlos pulled him back.

Carlos said "Are you stupid? How do you know that everybody in that shop is not enemies and you saying that you will defeat them all will cause trouble. Let's go in and just do what we came to do."

Ken listened and followed Carlos inside the shop, they went order two number 2's and the man that took the order opened up the back door. The door slowly opened and in the back of the noodle shop you could see a big bar full of men.

Ken was surprised at what he seen, a man walked toward Ken and Carlos they noticed he had the Sharp Spear Pirate Jolly Roger on his Shirt. The man said "Boys what are you doing here? Kids should not be playing at a bar."

Ken punched the man right in the stomach, causing him to throw up. Carlos slap himself and kept his hand on his face for a second, all he could think is that Ken really was a idiot.

Ken looked at Carlos and said "Sorry I forgot the plan, but man their a lot of men roughly 60-70 of them so why don't we cut down the enemy lines?" Carlos looked at Ken with a 'why' face and said "I guessed Ken, let's go."

a group of pirates started running towards them, Ken jumped in the air and screamed "FIRE SPITTER" 10-20 fireballs shot at the group of men.

Carlos took out the box that's he always wears on his back and opened it, it was a 3 part sniper, after he connected the pieces and reloaded the bullets (in mere seconds) he aimed it at the group of men and screamed "COMET SHOT!" he shot one bullet and it turned into 6 bullets, the colors of the bullets looked like a rainbow including the smoke. Every shot met its targets and all of Spearhead crewmembers that were hit fell to the ground in pain.

Carlos give a little smirk at the fallen men, from behind him 3 Swordsmen was trying to form a sneak attack, Carlos already turned around and said "SPACE STOPPING SHOT" the men froze in time, Carlos started reloading his gun, he started aiming at the men legs and arms, but after he shot the bullets they didn't hit, the bullets were frozen in time like the men, but the bullet range of the shots were so close their were no escape for the 3 Swordsmen.

Carlos spoke and told the men "Y'all only have 20 seconds left before these bullets that you looking at penetrate your bodies." Carlos turned around and watched Ken as he screamed "LION COMBAT 1" he turned into a flaming lion and Carlos was amazed about his ability, the bullets that Carlos shot 20 seconds ago rang throughout the bar and the frozen men started screaming in pain and bleeding.

Carlos noticed about 10 pirates was running after him, he backed up, reloaded his sniper with a bunch of weird white bullets and layed on the ground foucusing his sniper. The pirates was getting closer and Carlos let out a round of bullets and said "SNAP SHOT" The men were blinded by a flash, little did they know that they were also hit. The men fell to the ground panting.

Ken looked at Carlos noticing how strong he was, and wanted him in his crew even more.

Two men walked in the middle of the bar, Carlos noticed immediately who they were, it was Randy Spearhead and Jack Range. Randy spoke up and said"Brats your looking for a fight you got it, follow me outside!" Randy noticed Carlos rage on his face and smirked at him "Sorry for killing your bear..boy, he didn't wanna get out of my way. So I shoved a spear in his back..kahahaha!" Carlos was about to shoot Randy but then Ken stopped him and said angrily "not now there's not enough room in here for us to go all out. Lets listen to that asshole this one time." Carlos frowned and told Ken "Ok..let's go."

Thanks for Reading ^.^

(What will happen at the battle outside? Will Carlos get his revenge for his fallen friend? What will happen to the Sharp Spear Pirates? Tune in next time)

The Character Sheet for Carlos:

Golden Spirit Crew/Sniper

Name: Carlos Norman Hathcock

Aka "Time Stopper Carlos"

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0

Weight: 95 Kg (209.4 lb)

Profession/Role on the ship: Sniper/Marksmen/Vice Captain

Goal: to become the best sniper ever

Appearance: Carlos is a tall, slightly lanky man. His lightly tan skin and silky light gray hair shines in the light, and darkens at night. He usually wears black pants, a green V neck shirt, a black top hat, with yellow stringing going in one way and out another connecting together so Carlos could wear it around his neck even in action. He wears soundless black shoes, usually being unnoticed by people around him. Also he wears two small black earrings on his lower left ear. Under his shirt he has three tattoos: one on his chest in big letters: DON'T RUN, and the others are two gray shaded feathers on each shoulder. Also he has two gun shot (size of a double-barrel shotgun) on the left side of his stomach. Also he has a brown color 9mm gun on the side of his pants, and a sniper rifle in a large suit case that he's always seen wearing.

Personality: he's a strong willed young man, that knows what he wants first, without thinking of any other solutions to the problems. He's also a very relax man, but like bees around a bear ear, he can get aggravated instantly. He's also a happy going man, having fun, partying, drinking ect.

Background/History: Carlos was born on Switchmen island, a island highly populated by traveling and hometown pirates. He didn't know his parents, but he had a feeling they wasn't died just traveling around the world. He also had a pet bear name Tan that was his best friend he ever had. His uncle Snip used to be a master sniper/marksmen when was younger and decide to past what learn to his nephew, even after passing everything to Carlos at a young age, his uncle noticed that his nephew Carlos started to surpass even himself, and that made Snip really happy. Carlos started to noticed how hard his training became, mentally and physically and even that wasn't enough to bring the-sniper-to-be Carlos down. Carlos was so accurate with his 9mm that with one bullet, he put 2 cans on the ground, 1 20 yards away and the other 1 mile away, and with one shot in a unique form, he able to hit both cans and a tree! His uncle looked in amazement of this young man only 16 at the time, being able to shot that well with a handgun, none less. His uncle hugged him while in tears and decide to give him his special sniper rifle "Tick Tock" to his nephew, and Carlos was more excited then a kid for candy, because he knew that Tick Tock was the most amazing sniper ever, and also had a special technique. 2 years later at the age of 18 years old, Carlos left his hometown to search for crew because he wanted to become a sniper pirate.

Powers and Abilities: Carlos knows basic hand to hand combat, and his speed is top notch, which he use mostly when he using his weapons. He has the ability to see far distances without any need for goggles or eye transplants. Also his reload speed for switching bullets is amazing, showing that he's a amazing sniper.

Weapons: Carlos has a brown 9mm (called Flank) strap to the side of his pants, just in case a suprise attack happens. He also have his uncle Sniper rifle Tick Tock the "Timer" that he Carries in a suit case, and it's the weapon he usually use when he's serious. Also he used a lot of different kinds of bullets for both guns.

Fighting Style: gunman, sniper, and marksmen "gun-style"

Attacks:

FLANK SHOT- He use his 9mm and puts normal bullet in it usually seen moving while using his Flank shot and his accuracy doesn't change at all.

EXPLODISVE STUCK SHOT- he put in a round of black bullet in his flank gun, once he's locked and load, he shots and fast bullets attack the foe, instead of piercing skin it sticks to whatever it hits, in 5 seconds each bullets explodes.

SHARP STINGER-Using his flank gun he put in bullets with sharp small arrows attached to them. Once fire it can easily pierce through a human body, and if aimed right..can kill, but Carlos don't kill he will make it unable for you to fight.

SPECIAL QUAKE SHOT- he gather 1 special bullet that keeps vibrating and put it in the Flank gun chamber, he aims it at a enemy once he shot Carlos body flys the opposite way and the shot is send straight to the enemy with outstanding speed, once it hits the opponent the enemy starts vibrating in the air in a incredible speed and most pass out and fall to the ground in a fast motion and the vibration still being activated and he's still vibration on the ground, tearing his skin and causes internal bleeding.

COMET SHOT-where Carlos aim Tick Tock at a group of ememies, and with 1 bullet he takes out 6 people, the smoke from the gun shot is in a rainbow color.

SPACE STOPPING SHOT- using Tick Tock powers he can slow down time for 20 seconds, within those 20 seconds he can reload his rifle bullets fast, but once shot the bullets travel slow into the 20 seconds up, and most time the bullets hit because the enemy doesn't know that bullets was shot.

HIDDEN ZONE- With Tick Tock ability Carlos able to put himself in a different zone for a while, and see everything that happening outside of the zone. Used as a resting spot.

SKY SHOT- using a round of weird red bullets, he point the sniper rifle Tick Tock in the sky and aim there, once they fall down they turn in to small flaming meteors and can be use against a group of people.

SNAP SHOT- using a weird white Rifle bullet, once the bullet shot a flash happens and the foe is blind, and the bullet hits.

STOP SHOT- when a bullet is coming at Carlos, Carlos is able to stop time and move out of the way, the only problem is that he can't move from shots to the back or sides.

Other, non-combat skills: usually seen cleaning his sniper rifle and his handgun. Loves pineapples.


	5. Chapter 5: The Outside Brawl

Chapter 5: The outside brawl! To fight for a friend

(Outside the noodle shop)

"JACK! Handle the golden hair boy, I will take care of our little gray haired gunman here." Jack Range nodded his head and looked at Ken, he said "Get ready boy your within my range!" Ken looked surprised and jumped on the top of a lumber Shop, Jack ran after him, Jack pulled out a box of knives with invisible string connected to them.

He throw one at Ken, Ken dodged the knife, but didn't noticed the almost invisible string connected to it, the string wrapped around Ken tightly and Ken fell to the ground on his back, Ken turned his left hand into a paw and was able to cut the Invisible string off. Two knives was falling from the sky at a fast rate, Ken hurried up and raised off his back, and jumped back on the lumber shop, ken said "Mannn this dude is dangerous where is he throwing those knives from!?"

Ken looked around then said quietly "MIGHTY SIGNAL" Ken was able to focus better and sensed where Jack was located, he was hiding on the side of a sandwich stand alley, Ken wanted to suprised him so he went around on the other side of alley and was right behind Jack, Jack started talking to himself and said "Where is that gold haired idiot, if I can't see him how am I going to throw knives at him, he must be out of my range."

Ken smiled and tapped Jack on his shoulder and said "Your sure I'm out of your range Jack?" Jack responded in a aggravating voice while turning around "I'm sure your out of my range bast..." Jack eyes opened wide, Ken socked Jack in the face, Jack was sent flying, Ken giggled and started running after him. Ken uppercut jack in the stomach, Jack was sent flying again this time in the air. Ken turned his legs into flaming lion legs and pounced higher then Jack flight rate and said "This is for Carlos friend Tad, FLAMING SLASH x2!" Ken turned both his hands into flaming claws and slashed at Jack two times leaving a X mark across his body. The power of that attack sent Jack flying earthbound hard, Jack passed out completely .

"Wow that was kinda fun, I wonder if Carlos is doing ok though? Might as well go check it out." Ken started walking back to Noodle shop.

(At the noodle shop)

Cold air passed between Randy and Carlos, a slight movement could start the battle up, They stood up motionless like two big rocks in a river, and once in a while people would look, but ran away because of all the tenseness in the air. Randy looked at Ken and smirked and said "If your so tough big guy come at me."

Carlos looked at Randy with full of hatred in his eyes and said "If you let me go first...you will regret it forever." Randy looked angry at Carlos and said "Alright boy, it's your death wish." Randy pulled a spear from his stomach and ran towards Carlos, Carlos pulled out his gun Flank and started running the opposite way. Randy followed him, Carlos reload his gun with normal bullets, turned around and screamed "FLANK SHOT!" Carlos shot 4 times at Randy, he dodged all of them and threw his spear at Carlos, Carlos shot the spear down, and jumped in the air in a instant.

While in the air Carlos reloaded and changed bullets, this time he used black bullets, Carlos noticed Randy pulled out 20 small spears out of his body, he knew that Randy was a Devil Fruit user. Randy started tossing the small s in the air at Carlos, Carlos managed to dodged them, Carlos aimed and said "EXPLOSIVE STUCK SHOT" he started to shot, but none of them were even close to contacting, Carlos landed on the ground.

Randy laughed at him and said "Your not even a good gunman, brat you shooting is shit! It's not even funny, if I were you I would give up being a pirate and gunman and become a flower gro..." Randy noticed Carlos was smirking, Randy was pissed and said "What are you leaving for? Nothing is funny!" Carlos started laughing at Randy and finally said "Those gun shots I fired a minute ago, was sticky explosive with gunpowder laced on them, i missed on purpose in 3 more seconds everything around you will blow up, you evil bastard! GO TO HELL YOU COLD BLOODED MURDER!"

Randy was scared and tried to run away, but Carlos shot all over the place, in other words Carlos made it so Randy could take off.

Carlos counted down: 3...2...1 all of the explosive blown up, it was like a million firecracker going off, there was smoke covering half the island and the Sharp Spear Pirates captain Randy Spearhead fallen.

Carlos was so happy, and he seen Ken from a far distance, they started to celebrate, dancing and doing all kinds of weird movement, from nowhere Randy stood up from the dead, he didn't talk or move, but Carlos was on edge and full of rage, he put the gold bullet that the shopkeeper gave him in his gun and pointed it at Randy's head. Ken jumped in front Carlos and said "Your sure you wanna do this? This fight is over, you won and you paid your friend back, what else you want?"

Carlos looked at Ken and said "He killed my best friend and you think defeat him will repent for that! I need to kill him!" Ken looked a Carlos with direct and caring eyes and said "Well do you think Tad wanted you to kill? Do you think that his finally wish was for you to murder his murderer? No he wouldn't want you to live your life like that, he'd want you to continue living strong like you be doing before his death."

a tear rolled down Carlos cheek, Carlos full of emotion said "Your right captain Ken, that's not what he would want, he would want me to live strong, strong enough to be the best Sniper and Gunman in the world.

Sorry Mr. Shopkeeper I will have to use it later" Carlos started to cry, remembering about his best friend Tad and how nice and fun a bear he was, he fell on his knees and sobbed even harder then before.

Ken had a big smile on his face while looking at the sky, he looked at Carlos and said "Captain Ken huh? I like that. Let's fight tomorrow Vice Captain Carlos." Carlos dried his eyes and smiled he said "I'm not your Vice Captain yet, you have to be able to keep up with me first! "Ken smiled again and said "You said "yet" again? That mean you really are already a part of my crew!?"

Carlos breath and said loudly "Shut up! We need to go find a hotel or something." Ken smiled and said "O Vice Captain"

Thanks for reading ^.^

(What will happen in Ken and Carlos fight? How will Ken and Carlos friendship change after tomorrow fight? Tune in next time)

Please if anybody have ideals for any Marines or Shichibukai please PM me or sent a Character Sheet to the review page. Thank y'all ^,^

*Character Sheet*

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Profession/Role on the ship: (eg. first-mate, cook, doctor, etc.)

Appearance:

Personality:

Background/History:

Powers and Abilities:

Weapons:

Fighting Style:

Attacks:

Other, non-combat skills:


	6. Chapter 6: Who is he?

Chapter 6: Who is he? The man with the robe shows himself

(The next day)

"Man...what time is it? Who is it that keep calling me with such a stupid voice? Shut up..shut up...SHUT UP!" Carlos started screaming at Ken who was trying to wake Carlos up, Ken said in a happy voice "But wasn't you the one that wanted to delay our fight for a day? Get up let's fight! Then you can become mmy Sniper and Vice captain."

Carlos looked at his alarm clock, he noticed it was only 5:00 in the morning, and started going wild on Ken again. Carlos said "Why the hell are you up so early! Do you even sleep light bub head? Leave me along right now I'll wake up at 7:30, go explore the island or something."

Ken stuck his tongue out, then quietly said "FIRE SPITTER" and sent one fire ball at Carlos, once the ball touched Carlos he jumped out of his bed, red hot.

Ken laughed loudly and ran outside the hotel room, Carlos ran after him for a while, but gave up after Ken ran outside the hotel completely. Carlos traveled back to his bedroom mad.

(Near the shopping stands)

"Get your new running shoes, you can run forever with these shoes on, 5 different colors and they make you feel like your flying. Only 5,000Beri! That's right folks only 5,000Beri of your booty!" A shoe salesmen said loudly.

Another man, that was a shirt salesmen started to speak "Buy these new shirts, all colors, V-neck, button ups and T-shirts! For the low price of 4,300Beri take it or leave it but I'm sure you going to need it!"

Ken looked around at all the shops and was amazed at the atmosphere. He walked around the clothing shops for a few more minutes then left and ran to his favorite shops on the whole island, the food ones. Ken smelt some food, well in truth he knew what everything was: chicken, burgers, noodles, hot dogs and Tocas, his senses went wild with pleasure. Ken first ran to the burger shop, Ken ordered five burgers and ate them all instantly. He had received some money from Carlos last night after begging so much and Carlos was so tired that he just gave Ken the money so he could leave.

Ken was still hungry but grown tired of burgers so he went to the noodle stand next, it was a long table with five chairs. Ken jumped in the middle chair with a smile on his face, he looked on his left side and noticed somebody with an off white robe on, Ken decide to start talking to that person, Ken said "What's up umm..stranger how are you today?" The person next to him looked at Ken and said "Nothing much my back hurts, It was so bone breaking getting all the way here, than again I don't have any bones yohoho!How are you doing mr. stranger?" Ken looked at the robed man and started laughing outrageously at his joke, Ken finally stop and said "My name is Ken Gold. Morgan, I'm still thinking of a nickname though, you really funny wanna join my crew?"

The robed man looked a Ken kinda suprised and took off the hoodie part of his robe revealing his face. It clearly was a skeleton with a afro, he had pink and gold glasses and smiling the whole time. Ken looked at this skeleton man with a grin, the skelton man started to speak "Sorry but I can't join your crew young Ken, I already told Luffy I would make him the pirate king one day, anyway my name is Brooks, but most people call me Soul King, nice to meet you. I'm really surprised that your not scared of me, most people say 'Look its a Skelton and I say I know I'm nothing but bones' yohoho!"

Ken grinned at Brooks and said "That's too bad Brooks, this Luffy guy must be a amazing guy, I wanna fight him one day! And no that's not me I don't care about looks, it's only about personality wise and coolness."

Brook looked awkward at Ken statement about trying to fight against Luffy and laughed. He finally said "Well you have to be really strong to fight Luffy, I'm sure your just a beginner though so don't rush it boy."

Ken felt like he was being belittle and said "Well I'm super sure I can beat Luffy, just you watch Brook-san!" Brook finally stood up and said thoughtlessly"Alright if you can beat me I'll let you fight Luffy, young Ken. Actually if you can land two punches on me i'll call you the winner."

Brook looked up and seen a pretty woman who was working the noodle stand and sat down again and said "Excuse me miss can I see your panties?" The lady blushed and ran away, Brook started laughing with his weird yohoho giggle.

Brook turned to Ken with a serious face and said "Alright young Ken follow me." Ken felt the tensity in the air after Brook spoke and followed him without saying a thing.

(Somewhere on the island in a jungle)

Brook looked around and finally took off his robe, dressed in formal attire complete with top hat and a cane he wore colorful and high-end clothes, as though to represent a rock star. He has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design.

Brook looked at Ken and said."Sorry to have to bring you in a jungle young Ken, but I'm part of a crew that can't be spotted right now, so are you ready yet? Ken looked at Brook with direct eyes and said "yes I am." brooks took out his sword slowly and said "ok...oh I already cut you." Ken looked at Brook with a I don't know face and said "Umm what are you talking abo..." Ken without noticed collapsed on the ground with a thump. He had a slash on his shoulder and it was bleeding heavily. Ken got up panting hard and said "Hahaha I knew you where really strong, to be able to cut me without noticed is amazing! It's my turn now!" Ken looked at Brook and screamed "FLAMING SLASH" he turned his hand to a flaming claw and slashed at Brook, Brook easily Dodged with his light body and said "THREE-VERSE HUMMING: ARROW-NOTCH SLASH" He walked right past Ken, Ken turned around iffy and watched Brook shielded his sword slowly, as soon as it was totally shield, Ken felt three slashes on his stomach that was slowly bleeding. Brooks looked at Ken body and said "Let's call it a day young Ken I don't wanna hurt you anymore." Ken looked angry at Brook and said "Don't take pity on me! I will be the pirate king!" Ken finally shown his full lion hybrid, he looked just like a lion, he had a full maine around his head, his fur was golden and his eyes were direct. He was walking on all fours and you could feel the wildness and king mentality around him. He also had amazing flames around his whole body that was flaring up. Ken said wildly "LION COMBAT 3" The flames on his body raised up in the air, Ken looked at Brook and ran after him, Brook was surprised at Ken speed and took off, Brooks was still faster then Ken, but Ken screamed and said "FIRE SPITTER" Ken started spitting fire balls at Brook, Brooks jumped in the air and said " DAWN SERENADE - RIGHT HANDED STRIKE" Using the wind from his sword, he sent a blast of air at Ken fire balls blowing them out. Ken still was running after Brook like a wild beast, Brook looked at Ken and shook his head slowly

"That enough young Ken...Your using your Devil fruit ability too much young Ken, theirs no way you can beat Luffy if that's all you have, I can bet your ability is taking you over we speak, so I'll end this fight for now, go to sleep...Lullaby Parry!" Brook took out his violin and used his sword to put Ken to sleep with ease.

Brook looked at Ken sleeping face and said "If he learned how to use his head, his physical strength and his devil fruit together...then maybe in the future you might have a run for your money Luffy, his heart and passion is their. It's time for me to hurry up and pay Laboon another visit and meet Luffy and the gang."

Brooks gently put the boy head on a pile of leaves, put his robe back on and took off without a trace.

(At hotel, 8:05 am)

"Where is he! He tells me he wanna fight but he doesn't shows up! He better not be using up all that money I gave him already!" Carlos spoke angrily.

Ken was walking towards the hotels bearly standing, his clothes was cut all over, he had a slash on his shoulder that was bleeding a little, and three small slashes on his stomach that already stop bleeding. Carlos noticed Ken and said "What the hell happened to you? Are you ok? Who did that to you Ken!?"

Carlos looked worried, Ken smiled and said "He missed killing blows on purpose, but I had a fight with a Skelton named Brook, but he said most people calls him Soul King. I told him I wanted to defeat his captain Luffy since Brook was saying he's really strong and brook told me if I could hit him two times I could fight him...I couldn't even hit him once. I heard some of the things Brook was saying while I was sleeping I using mighty signal, he said that I over use my Devil Fruit abilities too much and I don't use my head or physical strength enough. Brook-san taught me a important lesson, I have to go back to the basics again. One day I will defeat Luffy!"

While Ken was speaking, Carlos eyes were wide open and his mouth touched the ground, he looked a Ken with a unsureness and said "You met Brook the Soul King awhile ago, and you challenged Luffy to a battle and Brook made you a offer and said that if you could hit him two time, which you didn't that he would let you fight Luffy!? Luffy is way above your level, he is a Yonkou one of the 4 strongest pirates in the New World and is said to be the crazies of the bunch!"

Ken looked at Carlos and said "Oh..he's just like my dad, Kendrick Gun. Morgan. I guess Yonkou are the strongest so that mean I will have to defeat them all!"

Carlos eyes almost popped out his head and he said "Your-Your dad is Kendrick Gun. Morgan aka Gunman Morgan, the strongest Gunman in the world right?! He's the man I been aiming for and once I defeat him I will be the world strongest!" Ken grinned at Carlos and said "Ok Carlos one day you should defeat my old man but we need to get stronger to do so, so let's never lose again! Get ready to fight me with all your heart!" Carlos smirked and said "Ok Ken let's go crazy!"

Thanks for reading ^.^

(Next time, Carlos and Ken fight finally happens! I wonder how Brook words changed Ken up for the better or worst? Stay tune for the next chapter)

Character Sheet if you wanna make a character for the story:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Profession/Role on the ship: (eg. first-mate, cook, doctor, etc.)

Appearance:

Personality:

Background/History:

Powers and Abilities:

Weapons:

Fighting Style:

Attacks:

Other, non-combat skills

In need of Shichibukai, marines and other pirates, also I need a shipwright if anybody can help me it would make the story better :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Passion Of The Two Young

In need of Vice admirals, Admirals and lower marines, and I'm in need of Shichibukai and pirate crews, Thanks if you can help out ^.^

* * *

Chapter 7: The passion of the two young men

(In front of the Hotels)

"It's time you join my crew Carlos!" Ken spoke with so much passion it seem like it was flowing out of him. Carlos looked at Ken with keen eyes and said "Don't forget our agreement if I don't see you strong enough to be my captain then I won't join your crew!" Ken smiled and said "Alright I will prove myself to you then, Get ready Carlos!"

Ken turned his legs into flaming lion legs, than ran after Carlos in his hybrid mode. Carlos backed up and pulled out his Flank gun, he reloaded his gun with normal bullets and shot at Ken, Ken dodged and said "LION COMBAT 1" Ken was right in front of Carlos and tried to punch him with a right, Carlos jumped up and did a spin kicked right on Ken's forehead, Ken flew back. Ken managed to stop himself with the claws on his feet and accomplished a backflip while jumping on a watermelon stand perfectly, Carlos reloaded his gun with weird bullets that have arrows connected to them, he calmly waited for Ken to fall down, and once Ken fell closer to the ground Carlos Screamed "SHARP STINGER" He shot at Ken, bullets penetrated ken on his shoulders and arms, Ken screamed in pain.

Carlos watched Ken and said "My sharp stinger bullets cause double damage, first the arrows penetrate your body cutting up tissues and skin cells an then the bullet itself penetrate straight through you body creating bullet holes." Ken looked at the bullet holes in his arms and shoulder and stood back up.

This time Ken Screamed "FLAMING SLASH x2" he took off after Carlos, Carlos reloaded His Flank gun with normal bullets and said "FLANK SHOT" Carlos shot dead on at Ken, Ken slashed his bullets away and twisted around in the air dodging the others. Ken landed on the ground an threw a large rock at Carlos, Carlos dodged and Ken instantly sprinted towards Carlos and slashed him at the stomach with two long deep claws, Carlos started spiting up tons of blood, he jumped back and reloaded his flank gun with one weird bullet.

Carlos gun was vibrating from the bullet, Carlos prayed for Ken and himself safety from this next shot. Carlos decide to bait Ken in and said "Come on Ken, acting like a coward come after me you weakling." Ken looked angrily at Carlos and his proud is what made him move, Ken sprinted at Carlos, under his breathe Carlos said while bleeding "Sorry Ken...but this next shot with take you out...SPECIAL QUAKE SHOT!"

Ken noticed Carlos was aiming at him, and tried to move out the way, it was to late, Carlos shot the bullet, Carlos whole body flew back like a hurricane was guiding him, he slammed in to a tree head first, his entire body was covered in newly leaked blood.

The bullet pierced Ken extremely fast, it was so strong that ken was lifted off of the ground and into the air, his whole body was vibrating so much and his organs was being teared up, Ken felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, it was like his body was playing ping pong with that bullet and the game never ended, once Ken touched the ground, he was still vibrating the rocks around him started to vibrate and started hitting him, once it stop it seem like Ken couldn't move anymore, blood spilling out his mouth because of his organs. The men passed out.

(30 seconds later)

Carlos stood up with a smirk on his face he thought he was the winner, their was no way Ken could stand up against that move, it was strong enough to kill three elephants at the same time.

Their was smoke all around Ken so Carlos couldn't see him body well, but even Carlos noticed that a few rocks were moving around Ken's legs and arms. Ken was barely able to move, but he did, he stood up not because of strength or power, but because of passion and determination.

He stepped out of the smoke coughing up blood, looked at Carlos and said "This is not over yet Carlos...Here I go i'm going to using 100% of my power...watch me Brook-san this is what I leaned from you!" Carlos watched Ken passion explode, Carlos backed up far away from Ken and hopped on an ice cream shop, he pulled out Tick Tock and reload his sniper rifle with red bullets, he looked at the sky and scanned the perimeter for the distants from there to here.

Once he had his aim right, Carlos said "Ken don't think your the only one with passion, I'll show you the power of the future strongest gunman!" Ken looked at Carlos and smile, Carlos sniper was aimed at the air, he said while holding his stomach "SKY SHOT!" he shot six bullets in the air, they started falling like flaming meteors towards ken.

Carlos used one of Tick Tock special ability and said "HIDDEN ZONE" Carlos slipped into his own zone, he jumped down from the ice cream shop and walked 50 yards behind Ken, Ken didn't noticed Carlos moved from the ice cream shop because of the flaming meteors and cause he was in a different zone the whole time.

Carlos reload his gun with white bullets and screamed at Ken "I'm behind you bonehead, where are you looking!" Ken looked back and show enough it was Carlos, Ken ran after Carlos, Carlos said "SNAP SHOT" and a flash almost blind Ken, Ken jumped up, Carlos shot in the air and said it again "SNAP SHOT" this time Ken was blind. Everytime Carlos said Snap Shot unoticed bullets flew out, ken couldn't move his left arm anymore the tissues inside bursted, Carlos was aiming for that the whole time

. Ken ran after Carlos and said "It's my turn, I'll show you one of my new moves!" Carlos looked suprised, Ken used his brain for once, he focused all of his flames into his body, which increased his speed, power and technique, Carlos was still running away, but Ken was now too fast for even him, Ken screamed "MIGHTY COMBO: LION MADNESS" Ken clothesline Carlos in the chest, his shirt burned off, before Carlos could of fall Ken kicked him in the face and he flew into the air. Ken used his Flaming Lions legs and bounced in the air, He started punching Carlos hard and fast, every punch was laced with flames, Carlos could not defend anymore. Ken last punched was a right straight to the back of the head, it seemed like Carlos was sky diving but he wasn't, Carlos was now not in control of his own body being that he passed out already, Ken hurried and caught Carlos before he hit the ground.

Ken could bearly stand up himself, but managed to save Carlos. Both Ken and Carlos was passed their limits, Ken managed to pull Carlos towards a tree and had him leaning against it, but Ken fell to the ground smoothly with a smile on his face.

(Three days later)

Ken eyes shuttered, he noticed he was lying in a bed, he looked around and immediately noticed he was in a hospital.

He heard Carlos voice on the other side of him, Ken turned his head and faced Carlos, Carlos was bandaged all the way from his neck to his knees, Carlos said "Well you defeated me Ken, when I was falling from the ground you came and caught me and even helped me under a tree so I wouldn't get sun struck, all that while you was hurt more than me, your a real captain, Ken. I will join you on your pirate ship, and we will both accomplish our dreams!"

Ken smiled and said "We sure will, we will become the strongest pirate king and the strongest Gunman/sniper ever! But how did you know I did all that for you if you passed out?

Carlos said "Well I was woken up by music while I was sleeping on the tree, there was a tall man with a robe on, he told me what you did for me, also he told me to give you this letter once you awaken, he was also pretty funny too. He brought both of us to the nearest hospital as well." Ken looked surprised and knew it had to be from Brook, Ken started reading the letter:

'Dear young Ken,

I didn't tell you, but I was watching the whole fight you and your Sniper friend had. It was really good, I see you learning to used your physical strength, Devil fruit ability and your head all together now. It was so fun watching that my eyes flew out, but oh I don't have any eyes just eye-bones get it eye-bones, yohohoho! Just keep learning and getting stronger and one day, your crew and the rest of my crew including Luffy-san will spar with you. Well Well look at the time goodbye young Ken hope to see you again.

From: Brooks the Soul King'

Ps: You have a really strong first mate, so y'all should go wild on the sea soon, also I left you a little present by the dock, I call it Light Years , Yohohoho!"

Ken smiled at the letter, he already knew what the present was, he tried to get up to go see it, but couldn't keep his balance, he fell back on the bed. Carlos looked at Ken and said "The doctor said you will be unable to move for 5 more days, I will be out for 3 more days so lets rest to we get our strength back." Ken smiled and said "Alright Carlos than lets go on a really exciting adventure!"

Thanks for reading ^.^

***The fights finally over between Ken and Carlos, but I wonder what will happen now? What is this thing brook left at the dock called "Light Years"? Tune in next time!***

Character Sheet*

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Height:

Weight:

Profession/Role on the ship: (eg. first-mate, cook, doctor, etc.)

Appearance:

Personality:

Background/History:

Powers and Abilities:

Weapons:

Fighting Style:

Attacks:

Other, non-combat skills:


	8. Chapter 8: Meet Light Years Let

Sorry I updated kinda late this time,I'm working on Character Sheets and Making tge story chapter longer. If anybody have any OCs please sent ut to the reviews page or PM me :$)

* * *

Chapter 8: Meet Light Years; let's set sail

(One week later)

"Carlos wake up, it time to set sail!" Ken screamed at Carlos who was sleeping on his back snoring up a storm. Carlos slowly yawn and said "Once again do you ever go to sleep? Might as well get dress now." Carlos started putting on his black pants, his green V neck and his soundless shoes. He picked up his top hat and places it around his neck. Ken noticed Carlos tattoos and said "Those are some cool tattoos, two gray feathers on your shoulder and a big tattoo on your stomach that says 'DON'T RUN' that's awesome!" Carlos grinned and said "Yeah they are cool, but you got one right under your eyes that has the number 1, now that's cool, you must get all the girls." Ken smiled, and said "haha if you say so, but are you ready to go yet?"

Carlos nodded his head, Ken picked up his bagged and screamed "Let's go set sail!"

(At the Hill)

Ken and Carlos finally made it to the Hill by the dock, the boys remembered how much trouble it was getting over it and how they never wanted to go up again. Carlos was the first one to say something, he looked at the hill with troublesome eyes and said "Man I hated this hill...last time it almost had my head, what about you Ken?" Ken looked at the hill and smirked, he ran down the hill and yelled "Well it's too late to worry about that now, we have a adventure to worry about!"

Carlos took a deep breath and ran down the hill next, once the boys made it down the hill, Ken went look for whatever Brook called Light Years. A lot of ship that was docked their was departed by now, Ken went look at the remaining five ships to see if they was one called Light Years.

Ken noticed this one ship by itself, this ship deck was made of lightly color wood and a small autumn tree in the front of the ship. Also on the deck they was a couple of barrels. They was a huge gold mast, that was place right in the middle of the ship for easy mobility, also they had a crow nest on the side of that mast used for watching far distances. The figurehead on the ship was a golden fireball, with a friendly smirk. It had a flame going out the mouth of the fireball that blazed for no reason at random times. On the sides of the ship was golden and red painted wood, on the left side of the ship in big bright red letters it said "LIGHT YEARS". Their was two cannons on each sides of the ship, and four reddish color chairs placed around the deck's autumn tree.

After Ken jumped on the ship and seen the ship upper scenery, he noticed a letter on top of a hidden door in the middle of the ship that he thought must of lead to the lower parts of the ship, Ken started to read the letter it said:

'Dear Young Ken,

This is the last letter you will receive from me. It's Brook again, if you got this letter you made it to Light Years, a ship Franky build for me in my travels so I could hurry up, he thought it would took me too long by myself so he made this ship faster than even our ship Thousand Sunny, that's why he calls it Light Years. Truth be told he made is with just as much love as Sunny, so I didn't wanna simply leave such a good ship sitting in the sea lonely after I'm done with it, so I went out my way looking for a good captain to ride it. Ken this ship is for you, your strength and heart is on the level of receiving a ship from our shipwright Franky and I'm sure he will be happy when I tell him the good news, he will be happy that such a great leader is on using this ship. Also I don't need a ship I can run on water for longer than long distances because I'm faster than the average bone, get it average bone, Yohohohoho! Also check out the lower hatch it's really cool...well goodbye again young Ken! Enjoy!

- From Brook the Soul King'

Ken felt all the hard work and feelings that Franky put together to make such a awesome master piece rushing through his body, he put the letter in his side pocket and raised up the hatch with a proud-ish glance in his eyes. Inside the ship the first thing you could see was doors, if you had to count their was ten. Each door had a number and on them was numbered 1-10 in different colors, and underneath the numbers was written what was inside of each door. Ken ran through the #1 door with a large grin on his face, writing underneath the number 1 door was "Bathroom (boys)" Ken was holding the argue to pee since last night and couldn't because the hotel bathroom was out of order. The bathroom was pretty big, their was three stalls on the left side of the bathroom, a small door on the right side that leaded to one giant bathtub and shower, an onelarge sink that reached across the whole bathroom.

After Ken finished peeing, he went check out the number 2 door "Bathroom (girls)" Ken didn't even bother to look inside because it had nothing to do with him, Ken did run towards the number 3 door it said "Training room" inside the room was a weight room with basic equipment, a large sparring mat, and boxing equipment. Ken did some basic punches on the sand bag and took off while laughing carelessly.

Ken made it to the number 4 door underneath was written "Weapon Nation" inside was guns, swords and small cannons. Also theirs a reload center full of different kinds of bullets and cannon balls, there's a little workshop to create your own guns and blacksmith your own swords, also their was a shooting range. Ken knew that Carlos would love this room.

Ken noticed a weird door that was all black it was number 4.5 underneath it said "Captain Quarters" inside was a office desk with a log post on top of it, Ken already learned about them from his father, and immediately put it on his wrist. Inside was a giant fish tank with no fishes inside it, also inside was a small bed. Ken already knew he wouldn't be able to say in their all day and left his Captains Quatars.

Down the hallway their was two doors facing each other, one said number 5 door and other says #6 door, the number number 5 door said "boys bedrooms", their was 8 mid size beds in the room, 4 dressers and 1 large alarm clock. On the number 6 door it said "Girls bedrooms" once again Ken didn't care he was going to wait for a girl to check it out and tell him about it.

Ken smiled happily and ran to his favorite number by far, number 7 the "Kitchen Land". Inside was a table area with a big kitchen and plenty of lobby space. First thing he noticed was the ice box, it was stacked with snacks, meat, drinks and greens. Ken was about to start eatting, but Carlos ran after Ken and punch Ken in the head before Ken could of penetrate , Carlos said "NO Ken, I'm not letting you eat all the food right now, then later on the ship we'll be starving waiting for a piece of shrimp to float towards us!" Ken looked really hungry, but knew Carlos had a point, Ken nodded his head in a really sluggish way showing his unsureness.

Ken wondered how Carlos caught up so fast to him and asked him, Carlos laughed then showed a smirk spoke with his head up high in a proud manner "I just used Tick Tock to slow down time a little, so I could check out most the rooms, and I knew that the kitchen is where you would cause a big mess at first so I came to prevent it."

Ken looked a Carlos with hunger eyes and went walk around for door number 8 without saying a word to Carlos. Carlos watched Ken leave and made sure he wasn't coming back any time soon, then Carlos left to head back over to door number4 the Weapon Nation room to go check out every weapon located on the ship.

Ken started walking through the ship farther and farther tell he reached door number 9 called "Light Zone", Ken didn't really know what it was, but inside the ship was a big panel, the color of light yellow, there was also Electrical wires and other computerize thing in that room. Ken noticed a manual book that said "How to make Light Years moves faster using solar power energy." Ken knew from just that, that the ship used the sun as a booster to make it move faster. Ken was really enjoying this room, He knew that with this much technology he would need a maintainer that could make this ship even better. Ken walked out the door with a smirk and whistled while walking in the hallway.

Ten minutes later Ken finally noticed this door that said "9.5 Weather Center", Ken felt their was no reason for him to go inside yet, but did make sure he remembered this room for future references.

Ken ran towards the next door as it was the last door and without reading the writing he open the door knowing it was number 10, inside was message beds, pillows, covers, extra guns and bullets, medicine, and other random things, Ken knew this was a ultra storage room. Everything Ken ever wanted was in there, like a air bike that he always wanted, Ken hopped on it and flew up in the air right after he touched the handles, he tried to stop but ended up crashing into a 100 needless pillow laying around. Ken rubbed his back, laughed and stood up.

Carlos just got done looking through the number 9 door "Light Zone" and room 9.5 "Weather Center" the technology he seen was all high level, and even he could not control them. Carlos smacked his face with his palms when he seen what Ken was doing...causing trouble of course. Carlos looked at Ken and said "Your still causing trouble I see, how are you liking our new ship? Brook and Franky really are amazing people, I can see how they can managed on a Yonkou's ship."

Ken smiled and said "I like it a lot, theirs nothing on this amazing ship that we don't have, it's like a dream come true and I thought we would have to both travel on my smaller ship, lahahaha!"

Carlos laughed and said "I'm really happy too, if I had to stay in such a cramp ship like the one you had before, I would die of stupidness." Ken looked at Carlos with razor sharp eyes, Carlos looked at Ken surprisingly frighten at the look he showed him and said "I-I'm just playing Captain Ken, I also seen most of our new ship now, so what should we do now? Also I got this Log Post from door 9.5 Weather Center, you should wear it for now

Carlos gave Ken the Log Post and Ken strapped it on his wrist, Ken finally answered Carlos back and said "Let's get ready to set sail then, lets get everything ready for now!" Carlos smirked and said "Alright Captain!"

(Around the food stands)

"Captain Arran we found 15,000,000beri Randy Spear and 9,000,000beri Jack Range badly beaten up and passed out and we just captured them, what should we do Captain?"

the young Marine spoke to the other Marine who was 2x larger in size, the other Marine had on a gray muscle shirt, with a Marine jacket on. He had sliky green hair, with a silver earring in his left ear, that looks just like a wolf, He also had on light gray pants, and green belt laced with small black bombs. His face wasn't old but he wasn't a child, the man looked around slowly and finally looked at the young marine and said "Good job, put them on the ship...make sure theirs sea stones wrapped around Randy...but I wonder who beat this man...it must be another pirate...let's head to the dock before they take off...Call the men were leaving." The young marine saluted and left to call the other men. Arran walked towards the hill slowly.

(On the surface of Light Years)

"Carlos get ready to pull down the sails with me, were departing!" Ken spoke to Carlos like a real captain should, Carlos nodded his head and the men pulled the sails down together, Ken jumped down the sails while Carlos crawled down using a rope, Light Years started moving, increasing it speed every second. Ken and Carlos was smiling while the ship was moving they could smell a good adventure in the air.

Arran just made it to the dock, he seen the outrageously autumn color ship set sail speeding ahead. Arran looked at the ship silently, he was trying to make out who was on the ship, he didn't wanna go to close to the sea though, he ate a devil fruit before. Arran noticed Ken golden hair but couldn't make out who was the other person. Arran's men ran towards him and one man said "Captain none of the men on this island looks like the description the islanders said was fighting Randy and Jack, maybe the departed already? I heard one man had golden hair though." Arran listened to his men and said in his mind "...Golden hair huh?"

Arran looked at his men and said "Next island is where the golden haired man will be...we need to stop him before he grow any stronger...!" The men salute their captain and went get their ship.

Arran looked at the ship, he smirked and showed a fang, One of Arran's men ran towards him again "I'm sorry captain, but the ship is down, it will take sometime to fix it." Arran looked at his men, and said "Damn...I wanted to get to him before Zandak, if he do make it out of that island alive I will have to take care of that golden hair bastard myself..." Arran went sit on a rock, and thought about his plans.

(On the on going ship Light Years)

"FINALLY, FINALLY were at sea, the adventure starts now, let's go find the next island, the Log Post says where going straight for now!" Ken said excited. Carlos smiled and said "let's find our next crew member too, I'm going to go on the crow nest to check the surrounding sea, don't cause too much trouble while I'm going." Carlos started to climb up the mast, Ken went on the fireball head to have a better look at the bright blue sea that was just ahead. It was his first time feeling this excited since his first time travel around the whole island where he was born. Ken spoke refreshingly and said "It's time I can smell a big adventure coming! Let's go Carlos, Light Years!"

Thanks for reading ^.^

***What will happen with Ken and this Arran guy? How will the adventure go now that Ken and Carlos are on sea? Who is this Zandak guy? Tune in to next time!***

I was going to show the Character Sheet for Arran, but it's not time to showcase him.


	9. Chapter 9: Ken's training

Sorry for the wait guys, I know it been a long long time, but I also have school and football I do. This chapter also took look because I'm trying to lengthening it more, meaning no more short chapter ^.^ yahh. Also I Been working on characters (mostly marines) soon I will be working on warlords too. Please if you have any character you might wanna add to the story I will have a look at them. Also this is my first Chapter of my Marine Base Tycoon Arc so yea lots of fun adventures and fights coming up soon. ^.*

* * *

Chapter 9: Ken's training and Mystic Phoenix island (Marine Base Tycoon Arc #1)

"Ken...I told you not once but twice, don't touch the icebox! This is our food supply for the rest of the trip, its not like I don't give you your meals, so stop stealing more or we well be starved out by the next island!" Carlos was standing above Ken who was seating down and cleaning his teeth with his fingernail. Ken looked at Carlos with a I didn't do anything face, that was so bad even a blind mice could see he was lying. Ken noticed the intensity in Carlos eyes and finally spoke, he said "Carlos...I'm sorry ok? Now go cook some of your nasty food.." Carlos looked at Ken with rage in his eyes and screamed "YOUR NOT SORRY AND YOU JUST ATE YOU GREEDY UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! I'm going to room 4 to finish out a new bullet, if you touch the icebox I swear i'll throw you overboard.." Carlos left out the kitchen and headed towards the Weapon Nation room, Ken looked at Carlos as he left and said to himself "I guess he's mad at me, but his cooking really isn't good, we need a real cook. Oh well might as well go train a little...umm what door is the training room again?" Ken struggled his shoulders and headed around the lower level of Light Years looking for the training room, he knew that Kitchen Land was door 7 and that the training room was a lower door number. He turned his normal Legs into flaming lion legs so he could dash throughout the hallway, he made it to room 3 in less than 5 minutes. He looked back and noticed flames on the ground from his paws, he immediately blown them away before they marked the wooden floor. Ken approached the door and lightly opened it, as soon as he got inside he felt the cold air rush pass him from the air-condition units. After he looked around, he noticed from last time where everything was place. The first thing he did was get some water out of a water fountain, he drunk just enough so he wouldn't need more anytime soon. After he was done, he started to change his clothes. He put on some all black pants that weighed 80 pounds, a black shirt that weighted 120 pounds, two 40 pounds hand bands and two 70 pounds power boots adding 420 pounds to his already 198 pounds body meaning he was dragging around a 618 pound body . Ken was used to all the weight although he still struggled to move freely at times, he did know that the weight clothes increase his speed and strength the more he wore them. he walked towards the training mat in a slow motion, he took a deep breath when he was finally in the middle of the mats he'd began to move his body in a weird lion-ish stands; he finally showned his Flaming Lion Combat mode without flames. He began to proceeded with simple shadow boxing, he punched the air a few times then jumped in the air and twist into a spinning high kick, with the heavy weights on Ken he was falling faster than usual and did a back flip and rushed full speed in front of him like a unstoppable speed train. Ken stop in mid motion and started doing sharp hooks and uppercuts, you could see the weights starting to take a toll on Ken body. Ken took small hops back, and did a mid kick that sliced the air in half. Ken landed on his tip toes then started to bounce, he bounced up to the ceiling then fell down into a gigantic axe kick to the floor. Ken stood up slowly, wiped his face off with a towel and walk towards the water fountain, he drunk some more water then headed towards the speed bag. Ken wrapped his knuckles with white bandages, then stood up in a boxer stands. Ken began to hit the speed bag with unheard of speed, it was like lightning hitting the earth surfaces at rapid fire pace. Every punch was hard and fast, Ken kept doing that for 30 minutes straight, then he slow down into a complete stop. Ken walked around for a second remembering what Brook told him and decided to do some focusing training, so he could easily control his flames to boost his Flaming Lion abilities. Ken went and set right back in the middle of the Mats, he closed his eyes and started to focus. The flames that once escaped his body during fights were once wild and untamable, but the flames where changing, they were now claim and controllable. You could see the flames being pulled around his body in swirls, he then pulled all the flames around him into his body, you could feel his power increasing throughout his body, Ken remembered this feeling the feeling he had when he was fighting Carlos, it felt like a hurled in himself was jumped over and surpassed. He liked this feeling, Ken knew this meant he was getting stronger. Ken closed his eyes again and focused the flames back in his body normally. He walked around smiling happily knowing that now he could control his Devil fruit powers better. Ken finally stop smiling and took off his weight clothes, and ran out the weight room with his normal clothes, he was going to bathroom to take a shower and to get dress. Once Ken got out the shower he put on his gold baggy pants than rolled them up so he could bandaged his legs. He put on his white T-shirt then wrapped a brown scarf around his neck. He also put on his brown gloves and slipped his feet in his slippers. He also placed a gold earring in his left ear. After Ken was fully dressed he stood up while his stomach was growling hurshly but he didn't wanna tell Carlos because he would make a big fuss like this morning. Ken decided to go fishing on the deck for some fish then Carlos couldn't tell him what to do. Ken climbed up the hatched and open it up, once he got on top of Light Years he stretched then he went look for his fishing rod he claimed already, after he got It he went on the edge of the ship and started fishing. Ken wasn't having the best fishing day, he caught 3 muddy boots, a pound of sea weeds and a plastic bag that was ripped open, Ken was in a depressed mood now, at his hometown he would catch fishes and sea kings with ease, but now all his experience went down the drain and back in the sea. Ken was sitting down still fishing, he noticed the hatch open behind him and Carlos hopped out, Ken cuffed his lips in a childish way and turn back around, Carlos noticed Ken and just smirked in a careless way and walked towards the autumn tree with a small book in his left hand and sat down in a chair. After about 20 minutes Carlos finally stop reading his book and 5 minutes before that Ken caught the smallest fish he have ever seen in his life, he threw the fish back in the ocean and gave up fishing for now. Carlos looked at Ken who was now relaxing on top of the fireball figurehead, Carlos finally spoke to Ken and said "When was the last time your check the Log Post? It's been a week since we departed we should be making it to the closes island soon." Ken looked a Carlos then looked at his wrist and said "We should be there in a couple of hours..turn the ship slightly clockwise, and next time we will stock up our food supply better then before." Carlos nodded his head and started to turn the ship slightly clockwise like his captain order, after he was done, he began to check the cannon that were placed on the deck, just in case marines or a enemy pirate ship showed up. Ken smiled at his hard working crew member and started to help him out.

(A few hours later)

"Carlos you see it? That island there Is where our next adventure is!" Ken spoke to Carlos while standing on the fireball figurehead and pointing towards the island. Carlos looked a Ken with a serious face and said "Ken...don't let your guard down, they might be Marines on that island, try not to stand out too much, also before we land we need to dock the ship in a safe spot." Ken agreed knowing that cause he's a pirate his luck with not one marine chasing after him could run out anytime. Carlos grabbed the ship wheel while Ken directed him towards a good spot on the edge of the sea. Carlos stop the ship and told Ken to help him put the sails down. After they where done, Ken smiled and jumped off the ship's sails, you could see it in his eyes how badly he wanted to take off on the island. Carlos sledded down the sails once he was done tying the sails down. Carlos noticed Ken was about to run off the ship but Carlos grabbed and slammed Ken back on the ship, not in in a forceful way but in a 'listen to me' manner. Ken now giving his full attention to Carlos, Carlos started to talk, he said "Ken we need a navigator, you keep sleeping on the job and you can't even predication the weather, and I myself be too busy taking car of the ship and weaponry." Ken Nodded his head in agreement then finally said "Let's go look for the greatest navigator ever, then we can find a awesome cook meaning never eating cooking from a person who mess with guns." Carlos knew Ken was directing that to him, he simply ignore Ken's comment than jumped off the ship and landed on the island feet first. Ken looked around and followed Carlos actions, he attempted a backflip off the ship into a handstand landing on some reddish looking grass trying to show off towards Carlos. Ken noticed his hands was on fire and jumped up in the air like a cartoon character. Ken landed on his feet and started to blow his hand and said "Ow ow ow man that grass hot...not only the grass but the oxygen around here is a little dense as well, it's like the inside of a tea pot, I'm happy I have shoes on." Ken noticed Carlos waving for him to come over, Ken went over towards him, Carlos pointed in front of him, Ken looked and noticed a bunch of metal houses, he also seen the weird reddish color trees and plants. Some of the spots on the island had flames flowing out of the ground like an eruption. Ken didn't understand why it was so hot but Carlos understood completely. Carlos finally talked and said "So this is a volcano island huh? I wonder what is stopping it from erupting 'all the way'? Even the greenery is turning red from the lava and fire..."Ken listened to Carlos turned around and started touching the ground, he finally spoke and said "Man that's a lot fire...I like it, let's go knock on the metal doors to see whose home, maybe their some food and water!" Carlos looked at him with wide eyes and said "Are you a pig or something? You just ate about 30 minutes ago enough to make a king happy for weeks, why do you need to eat so damn much?" Ken looked at Carlos and said simply "well because I'm really hungry." Carlos was tempted to slap Ken but was able to hold it in and said "Well..haha why don't we go do as you say and knock on the metal doors before some people are beat to a bloody pulp..." Ken agreed and ran towards one of the metal houses, even though the air was hot, Ken flaming lion body was adjusting to it and Carlos new clothes looked the same as his old ones but was now fire proof just incase him and Ken sparred. Ken was the first one to knock on the metal door, no one answered. He tried to knock harder this time but still no answer, Ken noticed a piece of paper was sticking out the door it said 'Welcome, please come back at night time when it's cooler' Ken didn't really understand but walked over towards Carlos and showed him the piece of paper. Carlos stared at the piece of paper and figured out what was going on, he folded the paper and gave it back to Carlos, Carlos finally spoke up and said "This island is like a volcano Ken, in the morning like now it's active but at night it's not and the air around here cools down. That's why the people that lived in that weird house passed that note through the door to us." Ken looked surprised that Carlos figured all that out in mere minutes, Ken walked around again then finally said "Let's go in the ship to cool off, when nighttime comes let's head out! Plus it's flaming hot out here!" Ken started running back towards the ship, Carlos huffed then followed Ken lead.

(*Same time* on the other side of the island "Marine Base Tycoon")

"Where is that bastard Kyofu...? Always skipping out on his basic combat training, but always saying he's going to be a captain soon. What a laugh... But Aizou is a good student, she trains hard and even do extra workouts just to impress me, ain't that sweet Wahahaha... I'll make Aizou shot him in the eyeball once I find that bastard Kyofu, WAHAHAHAHAHA it's go be so funny that I might die..or NOT!" a tall fishman said while sitting under a computer desk. Inside the room on the wall was at lease a hundred security screens, showing everything active the room. Their also was a platter of fruits on top of a pile of papers that was sloppily stacked up on top of the desk. The room was also very large, like a mini mansion lobby. The shark looking fishman was wearing a black bandana over his long white hair, he was wearing a marine cloak with no undershirt and midnight dark pants. Under his feet he had clear skin shoes. The fishman started to talk again and said "Well it's about time I leave, I'm tired of this useless paper work, I come back after my rounds and take a nap..." While the fishman was walking towards the door, once he touched the knob, someone on the other side pushed the door open with so much force the fishman was sent back a few inches. A handsome young man, with long yellow hair and Perfect blue eyes walked through the door. He was wearing a all white suit and tie like a angel. He looked around and said "Captain Hook Line, we're are you? I been look for you all d..." The fishman named Hook Line punched the angel looking man in the face sending him 14 feet away. The angel man was laying on his back, he stood up slowly and said "Umm captain what was that for? I didn't do anything wrong right?" Hook Line looked at him with a frown and said "I wished you could of feel that punch...You skipped practice again and you even slammed that door in my face...I SHOULD kill you right now..." The angel man started to try to pled his case and said "No No No captain even if I can't feel those punches 'right' now, if I fight with you I will surely die! Give me another chance!" Hook Line closed his eyes then opened his eyes slowly and said "Ok Kyofu I'll let you live this once...we're about to go look for Aizou, also I heard you was defeat by a man name Ryu D. King, and he also took your marine robe as a prize right? Pitful...once we find Aizou, you and her will find Ryu "The bloody shocker" and take him in, he's not a weakling his bounty is 25,000,000 beri and left unattended he could be a problem." The only thing Kyofu could of do after hearing his higher rank captain words was bite his lips and look angrily towards the screens, he noticed two people running towards the sea while there feet was on fire, he looked at his captain then said "Captain Hook Line...who are those two guys running towards the sea? I never seen them clowns before and they must be stupid to not even wear 'metal shoes' throughout all that fire. They must be travelers or something..." Hook Line looked at the screen Kyofu pointed towards, he noticed the comical running the two men was doing trying to escape the non stopping fire and let out a laugh, he noticed Ken golden hair directly and said "I heard recently a yellow hair kid and his sniper friend took out Randy Spearhead the 15,000,000 beri man and his vice captain Jack Range the 9,000,000 Beri man with ease...Judging by them boys there maybe there could be the mystery heros that defeated them?...Well well I guess it time for a new plan, I will stay here and check up on the rest of the men, you will go find Aizou and take her with you to find out who those guys really are, if there friends invite them to our base, but if they are enemies...ELIMINATE THEM." Kyofu knew that his captain was not playing with them last two words, he saluted Hook Line and started to walk to the door, Hook Line looked at him and said "Make sure you get them boys names and faces, if they are enemies and you lose make sure you bring back that information or leave your life their." Kyofu felt a shock go throughout his body and finally left the room, he knew exactly where she was and headed out towards her. Hook Line laughed at the two running men a little longer then started to walk around the base checking for any errors in the system. All the men well respected Hook Line 'absolute Justice' mindset and his undying will. Hook Line finally

Made it towards the end of the Tycoon' base, a marine boy ran towards Hook Line in a panic kinda way and said "Captain Hook Line...Ryu The Bloody Shocker somehow made it in the base without noticed, I think he showed me his face just to start a mess in the base! I decide to wait tell I seen you to give that information out." Hook Line looked at the boy and smirked, he looked around the base and finally said with a deep breath "Well I knew he would show up soon or later, but he even showed his face, what a brave bastard he is...good job boy, you came to the right person, finish off your duties then you can relax and sip on some of my personal tea..." The boy saluted then left his captain with a grin on his face, Hook Line looked at the boy as he walked away and said "One day that boy will be a good marine...Oh well I need to find Ryu before it's too late." Hook line started to walk a little faster using his senses to look for The Bloody Shocker.

(Training Box - Currently where Aizou is Located)

"I know she's here that's all that uptight woman knows how to do...train, oh well she should be in the Training Box around the corner right now." Kyofu turned the corner and noticed a big door that said "TRAINING BOX" he knocked on the door and waited for a response. No one answered, so he rudely open the door and noticed a tall slender reddish brown hair girl stretching. She was wearing a black bra with a silver jacket that reached her stomach, she also have on some black tights and silver sneakers. She also has a chain tattoo starting from thighs to her toes. She looked at Kyofu with her aqua blue eyes and finally said "Buzz off freak." Kyofu passed out from the word 'freak' and it kept passing throughout his head. The girl laughed at his stupidity and said "What are you even doing in here stupid Kyofu? If you don't have any business with me leave me the hell along...please." She said everything but the 'please ' with hatred, Kyofu smiled and said "I love you too Aizou, and their two people Captain Hook Line want us to check up on, they are right now located around the sea, we have to found out if they are good or bad and if good bring them with us but if bad eliminated them. Aizou looked at him and said "Alright if that's captain's wish then it's granted, but I hate working with you...they must be something special for captain to be so stuck on though, let's get a move on then Kyofu, I don't wanna make captain wait any longer." Kyofu nodded his head and said "Ok sweet sweet Aizou, I just wanted to say your breast are mighty big today!" A vein appeared on Aizou head, she cocked her hand back and punched Kyofu in the eye, Kyofu screamed and said "Not my handsome face anything but my handsome face!" Aizou laughed and said "Well don't talk about a lady in such a way before I get mad...now let's go bastard!" Kyofu covered his eyes and said "Sure sure, let's go."

Thanks for reading ^.^

*What will happen when Ken and Carlos meet Kyofu and Aizou? Who is thie Ryu character that has Hook Line on the main line? What is the Marine Base Tycoon? Tune in next time!*

(Alright I'll show Hook Line, Kyofu and Aizou Character Sheets without out there moves or abilities, then later on I'll show them again with the moves and abilities when they fight.)

((Marine Base Tycoon Leaders))

Name: Zandak Turk Aka "Hook-line"

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Race:Fishman

Height: 6'1

Weight: 93 Kg (205 Pounds)

Rank : Captain

Goals: To take down Ken and every pirate in the world.

Appearance: He is a cross between a great white shark and a human with long white hair that reaches to his lower back and wears a black bandana with his marine cloak showing his body with no shirt under it and black pants. He also wear skin shoes that are used for easy mobility. On his back he has the marine symbol. He also carries a large double sided battle axe he calls "Two Wrong" which he's always seem carrying.

Personality: Zandak Turk is a man that believes in the marines "Absolute Justice" fully. He's willing to kill any pirates that cross his path no matter if they are bad or good. He cares about his men if they act like warriors, but if they get scared or try to run away he banished them as his men and even willing to kill them. His personality makes him hated by most people and because of his mind frame he is also respected by some of the marines tops.

Background/History:When Zandak was a child he lost both his parents during a pirate raid. He was later rescued by a Vice Admiral who took pity on him. The Vice Admiral took him under his wing and trained him to be one of the strongest fighters in the world at a early age. Later in the years Zandak started training himself and because of his promoted to captain he started killing every pirate he could find in cold blood and nobody has ever escape his grip.

Powers and Abilities:

(Not showing yet)

Attacks:

(Not showing yet)

Other, non-combat skills: Zandak enjoy meat and dead pirates, he also likes to fight. Zandak hates Ken and every single pirate in the world. He slowly starts getting obsessed with capturing ken that he is willing to let his men die even if he knows going after them with just his crew is murder.

Name: Kyofu Altraz Aka "Titan"

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10

Weight: 88 Kg (195 Pounds)

Rank : lieutenant

Goal: To become strongest and handsomest man in the world.

Appearance: He has a perfectly sculped face with long golden hair with perfect blue eyes. He usually wearing a completly white suit with a white tie to show others how pure and perfect he was. Over the white suit he wore a black marine cloak. But after battiling Ryu and he lost. He also has a small scar on his cheek given by Ryu.

Personality:He is pompous bastard who thinks he is better than everyone else besides his captain zandak who has always beaten him in every is used to woman falling head over heels for him and men to idolize him. Even in battles he often underestimates his only gets serious if he gets nicked (which nearly never happens due to his devil fruit) or else he is yelled at by Zandak.

Background/History:He was born into a rich family and since the day he was born he given everything he wanted no questions born handsome and into a rich family also gave him more his 7th birthday he asked for a devil fruit and his father sent hundreds of man to search for a devil fruit and after most of them died he recieved it. After that he started training to become the strongest to prove that he was the most handsome and the strongest and richest person alive.

Powers and Abilities:

(Not showing yet)

Weapons:

(Not showing yet)

Fighting style :

(Not showing yet)

Attacks:

(Not showing yet)

Other, non-combat skills: He like Woman, parties, food and ordering people, showing he is superior.

His hobby isTraining, Flirting with every woman he can find,and ordering people around. He hates Ryu,the golden spirits pirates, and people with a higher rank than his. He no longer wears a marine cloak after he lost to Ryu because Ryu took his and he swore he would get it back from him. His goal is To show Ryu that he is stronger and to succesfully flirt with Boa Hancock.

Name: Aizou Aka "The hot blooded Monster"

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Height: 5'11

Weight 70 Kg (156 Pounds)

Rank :Student Of Zandak

Goal: To be noticed as a great worrior in Zandak eyes.

Appearance: She is a tall slender woman with a large bust. She has aqua blue eyes with reddish brown hair that reaches to her shoulder. She sports a black bra with a silver jacket that reaches till her belly button, she also had on some black tights and silver low top sneakers. She also has a chain tattoo on her legs that starts from her thighs to her toes.

Personality: Aizou is a quite person at most times, but when she gets tick off she can become the wildest of all animals in any kingdom. She also is very smart, even though she play dirty at times just to win things.

Background/History: When she was only sixteen, Zandak found her on a floating ship passed out and took care of her for 4 years. She didn't remember much but she did remember her name and age. He placed strict training on her, so she would be strong enough to raise up the ranks of marines. Over the years Aizou worked super hard just to prove that Zandak is the strongest marine ever.

Powers and Abilities:

(Not showing yet)

Weapons:

(Not showing yet)

Fighting style :

(Not showing yet)

Attacks:

(Not showing yet)

Other, non-combat skills: Drinking,Training, learning Strong people Training, reading, learning something new, Spicy food and people who would abandon everything to save themselves.


	10. Chapter 10: Pathway Drama

Chapter 10: Pathway Drama

(Walking "Pathway of Maze Forest" North Side 3:33 pm)

"My Gosh Aizou, it feels like a oven here, I wish I was back in our handsome base!"said Kyofu

"Let's head back and just tell Captain Hook Line that they really was enemies and that we eliminated them!"

Aizou was walking five yards in front of him, she turned back, looked at him with silent rage flaring in her eyes and said in a claim manner "So Kyofu...you plan to deceive our captain? Do you really wanna die that fast? It's your choice but your not worthy of being Captain Hook Line's Lieutenant, and if he finds out your lying he will kill you..."

Kyofu thought about it and quickly answered "True true, I'm sure Hook Line will see them on his Security Cameras sooner or later, so let's take them out or ask them to join us as soon as possible...I will complete my mission at any cost if not I am not the handsomest man in the whole world Lieutenant Kyofu Altraz The mighty "Titan" !"

Aizou looked at him suprised, she started to clap then turned around and said "That was a good speech stupid Kyofu...now only if you didn't use a handsome comment it would sound better."

Aizou turn back with a smirk on her face "You talk a lot, but talk is cheap and action is getting expensive...let's get a move on!"

Aizou started to run, Kyofu noticed her and started to run himself, he took a deep breathe then shouted

"Are you stupid or what!? It's super hot already, us running right now will cause us to overheat...how will we fight like that, let along walk back!? Anyway my hair is getting all messy from this sweat, let's walk..!"

Aizou ignored him and kept running, Kyofu was right behind her now, Aizou noticed him closing in and pushed him back a bit and said "Didnt I say stay five yards away from me? Don't play with me you ugly bastard!"

Kyofu looked around dizzily, his face showed a 'that wasn't meant for me' look, Kyofu noticed Aizou looking back at him and she was spelling something out, he read her mouth: (Y.O.U .A.R.E S.O U.G.L.Y)

Kyofu passed out while running, now that he wasn't conscious he started to run at full speed mindlessly.

He easily passed up Aziou, who was now offend that rather then stay five yards back he was now 35 yards in front of her.

Aziou screamed at the top of her lungs "KYOFU YOU UGLY BASTARD, I'll BE RIGHT THERE TO PASS YOU UP!"

Aizou started to run at her fastest speed, she was now right behind Kyofu.

( Phoenix island, sea shore, South Side of the Pathway of Maze Forest •Evening 5:40 pm)

"Ken it's about time to go meet the residents of this island...maybe they can tell us why they living on a tea pot, that over flows every morning...and don't forget we need a Navigator."

Carlos jumped off the ship after he said that, the island was now cold and the air was dense, the trees and greenery was now all in blueish green color shade.

The darkness was approaching and the sun rays were vanishing, Ken jumped off the ship into a hand stand, this time sure that since it was cooler his hands wasn't going to melt off anytime soon.

Once his fingers touched the surface of the island he immediately jumped up it was so cold that he changed into his flaming lion hybrid, even that wasn't enough to stop this coldness.

He noticed Carlos and how he seemed unaffected by the cold air.

Ken finally managed to speak while shaking and said "Ma..ma..man it's so frozen, it feels like cold air is blowing beyond my clothes and straight into my skin! This..this...this is not norm..normal! Carlos how in the hell are you not Affected by all this cold air, and I'm freezing my butt off!?"

Carlos looked at Ken, and simply turned around and said "My clothes is fire and ice proof, hot air and cold air means nothing."

Ken looked dumbfounded and said "W..W..Well whatever it's time to g..go!" Ken started to walk closer to the forest, that had 5-6 weird looking walkways that looked like paths, each path had twists and turns, the one Ken and Carlos first took was the one that lead straight to the metal houses, he was almost positive.

Carlos looked around at the other paths and notice one that looked similar to the other one and because of all the heat he didn't even noticed the other ones. Ken was the first to be excited at the amazing designs of the forest and it's pathways, Carlos looked at it surprisedly too.

Ken looked around and with a stupidly grin said "L..L..Let's split up and race towards the village with the metal houses?" Carlos said loudly "NO!" Ken looked at Carlos with sad puppy eyes and said "Why? Why? why? why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Carlos tried to ignored him, but couldn't because of his unstoppable will, and his unstoppable tongue, Carlos finally gave in and said "Because...we don't know if the two path lead the same way..so captain If you don't wanna work on my nerves anymore, then you best stop saying "Why""

Ken noticed how serious Carlos was but didn't care at the moment, Ken looked at Carlos with a smile and yelled "WWWHHHYYY?"

Carlos cracked and pulled out his Flank gun, he shot a Ken and missed, Carlos reloaded his gun again with a full clip, Ken took off running towards the other path, Carlos followed him.

They were now in the forest completely, Carlos still shooting at Ken, Ken just jumped around with a big grin on his face, he look back at Carlos and shouted "I'm sorry Carlos I was just having some fun!"

Carlos ignored his comments, he started to catch up to Ken, Ken knew this would be trouble so he turned his feet into flaming lion legs, he jetted off faster and father thoughout the pathway.

Carlos was now far behind Ken, but Carlos still let out a loud laugh.

(On the other end of the pathway, closer to the Center "North Side •Night• 6:02pm)

"That bastard Kyofu is already passed the "Pathway of mazes"entries, he should be in the middle of the forest by now, he's pissing me off...he won't get towards those two strangers before me!"

Aizou started to sprint in the forest, she jumped on the trees and started to hop around on them. Aizou bounced around the trees for a little while longer, She notice a man with a white suit in the far distant, she knew it had to be Kyofu, he was probably at lease 10 miles in front of her and the loops on the path would make it almost impossible to catch up to him.

She was now really mad, she dashed off the trees and started to run straight towards Kyofu. Still miles away Aizou decided just to start walking, because once Kyofu woke up he would be extremely tired, meaning he could not even fight or bring the two strangers along even if he wanted to.

"I'm going to sleep." Aizou said to herself "I know the strangers most likely going sleep too, and Kyofu body is at its limit by now...I just need just two hours of sleep."

Aizou pulled out a blanket she had hidden in her small bag and jumped on top of a tree, she fell asleep soon after.

In the center of the pathway of mazes •Night• 6:40 pm)

"Carlos I'm sorry ok?...I'm really tired now let's sleep, what if a bunch of marines, try to fight us now? Where not only tired of running but now where also sleepy let's let bygones be bygones!"

Ken looked back and noticed he wasn't talking to nobody, Carlos was no where to be found. Ken searched the nearby trees and bushes, but still nobody. The only thing he could of think was Carlos went to sleep before him somewhere in the jungle.

Ken now upset that Carlos didn't tell him nothing, walked over towards a group of lightly colored bushes and laid his head on the side of the biggest one. Ken was just about to fall asleep, but a unknown fist landed a blow towards his head, out of suprise it was Carlos floating in front of him.

Ken had to rub his eyes because their was no way that Carlos could fly, Ken said in a non-believing way "How in the Light Years are you flying right now?" Ken looked down and noticed Carlos feetless " Whe...where is your Feet Carlos!? Don't tell me you passed away and is now a ghost from the past?"

Carlos looked at Ken and was was ready to smack the smarts into him, but Carlos just sighed and finally with a huff said "Hmmm...I used Tick Tock special ability and jumped into it's space dimension, I set it's timer for 1 hour and slept in there, once I woke up I just warped over here..."

Ken looked surprised and just realized what that meant, Ken looked at Carlos with wide eyes and screamed "So in other words you went to sleep already and didn't even run all the way over here after your nap! Your wrong why didn't you invite me to nap with you!?"

Carlos smirked and said "Because you pissed me off that's why." Ken could not fuss anymore knowing this solution was a eye for a eye, Ken finally claimed down and said "Well can I use Tick Tock ability so I can sleep for 2 hours?" Carlos sighed and said "Sure sure."

Carlos pulled his sniper rifle out of it's suitcase, Carlos give it to Ken after press a special button on it, Carlos looked at ken said "Point the barrel at yourself, once you pull the trigger you will be transported into another dimension, I actually know how to do more but that's all you need for now, I'll set the time for 1 hour and wake you when the time comes."

Ken agreed, without second thought he placed the gun towards his head and pulled the trigger, A larger gust of wind pulled Ken into a space hole and he disappeared without a trace. Carlos sighed, knowing that now his captain's life was in his hands alone.

Carlos started to jog closer to the tree's shadows, knowing that his soundless shoes would hide his steps, but didn't hide his appearance. After a while using his amazing seeing ability, he was able to noticed somebody in a white suit with golden long hair running towards his way, Carlos immediately hide behind one of the blueish trees.

The man started to approached closer to the place Carlos was, he set up a string trap in the middle of the pathway just in case the man was going to attack out the blue.

He jumped out from behind the tree just in front of the string trap, while the man was a few feet In front of him he yelled "Excuse my presents, but can you please tell me the way towards the metal houses? Me and my captain are pirates and were in need of supplies for our next journey...I can see your in a rush, but do you mine guiding me there?"

The angel like man continued to run full speed at Carlos, Carlos looked at the man a little closer and noticed something, just before the man was inches away from charging at Carlos, Carlos swiftly jumped up into a backflip right behind the trap, the angel like man ran right into Carlos's string trap, his feet became unstable and he tripped into the ground head first, his legs were now bandaged together bounded by the invisible string crossed around his lower body, he was sent in the air and by the time the trapped ended he was hanging from one of the trees's branches.

Carlos walked closer to the tree the man was hanging from, he looked up and said calmly "Don't be mad at me, It surprising that your body was able to run even though your mind wasn't conscious. The trap wasn't meant for you to hit your head, but since you wasn't awake you didn't react...maybe that shock to the head woke you up?"

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, he turned around slowly and started to walk away, from no we're a sound broke the silence in the cold blue forest "Ugh...who in the hell hit my handsome head? Why is their something wrapped around my feet?..And where the hell is Aziou!?" The angel man now hanging his head upside down looking at Carlos from a low angle, he immediately noticed that he was in a fools made trap, he easily ripped the string from his feet and pounced down into the ground with so much force two foot prints was stamped in the ground.

The angel man cracked his neck left and right, and keened his eyes on Carlos giving him his full attention. The man finally started to talk and said "Are you the one that made this crappy trap? You...you must be a enemy since you tired to trap me right? And where is Aziou?"

Carlos knew that this man was really dangerous to be able to take a blow to the head and still get up, he looked the man in the eyes nervously and said "Sorry I thought you was a villain, you was charging right at me with such speed, so I set up a small trap to protect myself. I was waiting in front of the trap to talk to you to see if you could guide me towards the metal houses, but appearently you was unconscious and your body was still sprinting, I didn't mean to put you in a tree sorry man...oh my name is Carlos Norman Hathcock, but most people call me "Time Stopper Carlos", Also I don't know anybody name Aziou."

The angel man looked at Carlos because of his "weird" nickname and thought about the reason he passed out and one thing came to mind ((AIZOU!)), the man started to talk to Carlos "It's alright, I wasn't hurt and truthfully because of you I was awaken, so thanks. That monster of a lady Aizou is the one that did this to me...after my mission I'm going to kill her...wait wait what was my mission, I must of forgot while I was unconscious I guess I'll have to head back to HQ and report what happened so far... If you want I could show you how to get to the Metal House Towns as a thanks for helping me, Their a bunch of different Metal House Towns, So if your new then you'd probably end up lost in the Pathways of mazes before you could even see a Metal Houses. By the way my name is Kyofu Altraz but most people calls me "Titan", the handsomest man in the entire universe! But other then that watch when I see that little Bi...God please help me from killing Aizou, she must of told me something that I didn't wanna hear so I blanked out...What if I ran into the sea water I would of surly died a meaningless death worthless of my status and dashing looks!"

Carlos was surprised with Kyofu long and entertaining story, needless to say that this Aizou person was going to die a painful and pitful death. Carlos eyes wondered around the pathway he'd taken and noticed that the area looked kind of dissimilar, Kyofu noticed it too but didn't pay it any mind, He started walking farther in the forest, Carlos noticed him and followed in a slower tourist pace.

Kyofu looked back with a confused look on his face and said "Didn't you need to be in the a Metal House Town? I'm not sure which one you need so I'll bring you closer, but with your speed, morning will come out and I swear you wouldn't want that."

Carlos noticed only a few words that stood out "HQ", "Morning", "Mission" and "Titan" which all together wasn't really making much since.

Carlos nodded his head and caught up to Kyfou with little ease, Kyofu immediately noticed Carlos dashing speed and figured this man could atlease keep up with him at half speed, Kyofu slowed down and said "Lets go faster before the sun comes out, you have a place to be and I have to go back to HQ and receive my mission report again...So lets move lightning for all the handsome people in the world!"

Carlos understood now that this man worked for someone, but didn't understand if this man was smart or just plain dumb, Kyofu angled his hand right and was now in a sprinter stands, as soon as the cold wind touched Kyofu's body...he was gone without a trace. Carlos noticed that this man was not normal he was outstandingly fast! Carlos started to run faster too, just a little behind Kyofu now, he thought about this man saying this was only his half speed, knowing that if that was true the only one faster enough to catch up to him fully was Ken.

Kyofu looked back at Carlos who was close behind him now, Kyofu smiled and said "This will be fun, lets go faster!" Kyofu speed increased again and Carlos sweat increased a lot.

Thanks for reading ^.^

***What will happen to the crew while Ken is sleeping? Will Carlos even noticed that this man Kyofu is a marine? What will happened once Kyofu get his mission report again? Stay tune for next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: How Much? Meet Doctor Gantz

Finally I uploaded, I really couldn't put to much action in this chapter because I had to build the storyline more and I'm really liking the story line hope you too. One more thing I do not own One Piece mr. Oda does and he's the one that motivated me (AND my readers) to write this story with all my heart. Enjoy ^.^

* * *

Chapter 11: Meet Doctor Gantz and Kyofu falling apart

(Metal House Area, Night Time 8:23 pm)

"Hahahaha hello residents of Phoenix island, it's me again Kyofu Altraz the handsomest man in the world and the Lieutenant of the super navy base Tyoon!"

Kyofu laughed while standing on top of a Metal House, He looked back and noticed Carlos on the ground collapsed, he jumped over towards Carlos and sighed "I guess 90% of my speed was to much, but I can't believe how fast you are, and you was able to stick with me for almost 2 hours, that's amazing! Well anyway where here, I will see if the "Metal Town" 'selfish' doctor will take care of you, but I REALLY doubt it."

Kyofu picked up Carlos's body with the utmost easiness and placed him on his shoulder, he started walking into the metal town, lights filled the town and stores where located around the city streets, it was like a home away from home.

Their were people outside folding clothes and doing other homely chores, laughter filled the town and smiles bloomed around like a wildfire. Kyofu noticed this nice feeling which made him happy, the town people noticed Kyofu and waved at the well known Marine.

Kyofu smiled, while he was smiling a group of kids ran towards him and speared him in a group, Kyofu now sitting on the ground started to talk to them "What's up brats? Are y'all trying to get my handsome suit dirty?" the kids responded and said "Who you calling brats, Kyofu-san!? And where is the bag of sweet candies you promised us?"

Kyofu stood up, dusted off his pants and looked down at the kids, he sighed knowing that he totally forgot about the candy he promised the kids last time they met. He put up a fake smile and said "I never forgotten brats, it's at my base, but I have business here first, can you tell me where that selfish doctor is located right now?"

The kids looked up and in a group said "At his office of course, being super mean!" Kyofu lifted his head up and laughed out loud. He finally slowed down his laughter and said "Of course it's that man, he's always mean...well see you later kids I have to take this man to the doctor, then report to the HQ to receive my handsome orders!" the kids looked up to him and with a loud scream said "DON'T FORGET OUR CANDY KYOFU-SAN!" Kyofu turned away and give the kids a one handed dumbs up, he started to jog towards the doctors office, knowing that he was running out of time.

(Metal House Doctors Office, Night Time 8:41 pm)

"Selfish doctor where are you? I need you to check up on this unhandsome-unlike me fellow." Kyofu said while knocking on the metal door hard, the building looked pretty lousy and written in dripping paint was "Gantz Doctor Office".

Kyofu finally stop knocking and after a few moments the door opened, and a young red headed man opened the door slightly "Mannnn...can I help you, or not?" said the man lazily and tiresome, Kyofu looked at the man with a artificial smile smoothly covering his hatred for this guy and said "Long time no see selfi...I mean Doctor Gantz, what's you been up to?"

The man looked at Kyofu with boredom plastered on his face and said "I been living I guess, but what brings this very unwelcome visit ugl..I mean lieutenant Kyofu? If you want to stay outside that would please me, but i'm going in...I don't care if a World government Dog , a Pirate Scum or even a dancing monkey enters my doctor office, if you don't have money their no point in being here."

Gantz finally finished talking in his lazy, but understandable tone, he walked in the building then pulled a specially made rolling chair closer towards him and sat down, Kyofu followed suit and pulled up two normal chair, before he sat down, he placed Carlos who was still on his shoulder in a chair.

While sitting he looked at Gantz with hate still raging in his eyes and a fake smile plasted on his face and said "As mean as ever I see, I'll let that "World Government Dog" comment go, but I need you to do me a favor, take care of this guy for me, he fainted after running with me for 2 hours straight, so I don't think it's really bad, but still I was responsible for him, so I'll take charge of his well being."

Gantz finally took his lazed eyes off Kyofu and now directed his glare at the passed out Carlos.

He examined Carlos's body looking for any inflicted wounds that could of caused him to collapse. Gantz quickly figured out what was wrong, but wasn't in the mood to do anything about it, he simply placed his hands together and looked at Kyofu in the eyes.

Kyofu noticed this look before, the look of a person that solved a problem before the others, but was too lazy to showcase it. "Ok I understand.. I'll give you 10,000 Beri of my own money, just take care of this man for me please." said Kyofu as he imagined money disappearing from his life, Gantz simply looked at Kyofu with unpleased eyes and said "150,000 Beri."

Kyofu nearly pulled out his blond silky hair after hearing what the crazed doctor wanted, he finally cool down and said "Now come on Doctor Gantz your good at your profession , but 150,000 Beri is a bet much don't you think?"

Gantz simply shook his head in a disagreement way and said "If you don't like my terms then just let this man die like a measly dog, I mean your HQ don't have a doctor, so who will save him from this "deathly disease" that he recently obtain? You? Your captain? I think not so I'll give you a few seconds to decide this man future."

Kyofu knew that this man life was on the line, and as a Marine Lieutenant it was his duty to save this human's life, without second thought Kyofu said "Fine, save this man life and I'll give you the money." Gantz looked at Kyofu with doubt and said "I want it now." Kyofu gritted his teeth from Gantz trust-less comment and said "I have to go to my HQ first, once I come back I swear I'll pay you every beri." Gantz knew he wasn't the lying type and agreed to his terms.

"Put that man in the hospital bed right there...after that you have 30 minutes to run to your HQ and get the money or he will die from lack of medical treatment...shouldn't be a problem since you like to run around like a little child right Mr. Lieutenant?." said Gantz sarcastically as he placed his hands behind his head in a relax motion, Kyofu didn't have the time to think about a counter plan and jetted out of the office door nearly breaking the hinges off.

A few minutes after Kyofu left Gantz office, he stood up out of his rolling chair, he traveled over towards a black dresser and from the top row pulled out a jar of blue powder, he then quickly but slothfully walked over towards the hospital bed that Carlos was laying in.

Gantz opened up the jar, inside was a small table spoon, he scooped a large amount of blue powder and poured it into Carlos mouth, who started choking right after swallowing the weird powder, a sign that Carlos finally awakened.

Gantz handed the still choking man a bottle of water, after Carlos finally stop choking, Gantz sat down back in his special rolling chair and was now slouched back with a lazed smirk on his face, he looked at Carlos and said "Haaaa...it's funny how stupid some marines can be right? All I had to say that somebody had a so-say life threatening "Deathly disease" and that stupid man would do whatever I said, when I said it?..oh by the way my name is Doctor Gantz, the main doctor of this doctor office I guess it's nice to meet you."

Carlos stared at the doctor for a moment, he placed his hands together under his chin and said "So that man Kyofu Altraz is a marine huh? Well it's best for me to disappear before he comes back, I do have to thank him for everything he's done, but we could never be friends in this age and time. One more thing what was really wrong with me?"

Gantz just looked at him carefully and said "I seeee...you must be a pirate or something, if so you two could never be able to act like friends in public even if you wanted too...Also your condition was just fatigued and starvation, which made you blackout. The blueish powder I feed you was a awakened powder, as soon as you swallowed it a shock traveled into your body, instantly waking you up, it just taste really nasty. I just fooled Lieutenant Kyofu into thinking you was sick, just so he could get me a large amount of money because my doctor office needed a better income."

Carlos knew just from how Gantz spoke that he was really intelligent and slick, Carlos finally stood out his seat and said "Well thanks very much for that powder, but I can't wait here anymore I'm a pirate and once Kyofu comes back, this mission that Kyofu forgotten could involve us being pirates coming to this island unwelcome...I cannot let my sleeping captain get hurt while he's under my protection, I am his Vice!"

Gantz mystery smirked appear on his face again, he leaned back and said "Alright I'll tell him I cured you and let you leave afterwards...I don't care about pirates or marines but brave people I can respect, so get going boy." Carlos smiled and bowed his head low, he then turned around and started to walk out the door. Gantz watched as Carlos left and said to himself "That kid willing to put his life on the line to protect his captain, for him to go that far this captain of his must be a great man, but what I'm wondering where is his captain?"

(Marine Base Tycoon, Night Time 8:54 pm)

"I got the money...and the candy, but I'm still in need of my mission info, hopefully Captain Hook-line can tell me without getting too angry." Kyofu said while thinking of a raging Hook-line, he walked over towards the corner of the base near the training area and noticed some of the marine soldiers looking scared, Kyofu touched the shoulder of one of the men, who almost peed himself.

Kyofu now worried looked at his men and said "What wrong with y'all, and where is Captain Hook-line at? I have important information I need to geather from him." one of the men looked at him and said "Well Lieutenant Kyofu...captain is having a fight in the base with Ryu D. King and it seems that it's even but it's hard keeping up with such a high level battle!"

Kyofu looked totally suprised and looked up at the high-speed fight, he could of easily follow the brawl and noticed that his captain had the edge on the fight. He looked up with a smile and called for his captain "I can see your having fun with the Bloody Shocker and all, but I lost my memory slightly and now I can't even remember the mission you entrusted me with! I'm such a bad Lieutenant, sorry Captain Hook-line I can't believe I let my guard down and fell into such an unhandsome trap..."

Zandak Turk aka Hook-line Instantly appeared on the side of Kyofu, he looked at his sadden Lieutenant and without out warning punched Kyofu straight in the stomach, the punch was so powerful that Kyofu knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor. "So first you forgot your mission and fell in a enemy trap and now you wanna give up and be sad? I don't need wimps as my second-in-command, so man up or give your position to Aizou, I'm sure she would be please...but right now I'm busy as you can see, grow a pair and go retrieve your mission information from Aizou and complete this "simple" mission...NOW!"

said Hook-line as he dodged a gigantic black slash headed towards his way. Kyofu stood up and dusted himself off, he knew that his captain knew how much he enjoyed his faced that's why he was only hit in the gut, he smiled and with a sluate said "Thanks captain, I will complete this mission as soon as possible and return to take down Ryu on your behalf...I have to prove my worth!"

Hook-line smirked and said "Yeah, hurry back because this guy not close to my level, Wahahaha and this is starting to get boring!" Ryu looked at Hook-line madly and said "You think I'm a weakling huh Hook-line? don't fuck with me Marine, you know why I came here...I wanna know the real names and pictures of all the Shichibukai, that info you give me last time was false, so please I'll ask one more time...WHAT IS THE REAL NAMES AND IDENTITY OF ALL THOSE BASTARDS IN THE SHICHIBUKAI!?

Hook-line looked at the angered Ryu and smirked carelessly "Sorry kid, but that's information is classfied even I don't know much about them...even if I did I wouldn't tell you anything pirate wannabe scum!" Ryu looked at Hook-line full of silent rage and said "If that true we don't have nothing more to talk about..." Ryu ran after Hook-line, he drawn a darkish color sword and slashed a large shockwave at Hook-line, Hook-line dodged and tried to punch Ryu, Ryu dodged the heavy water pressure punch and the fight continued.

Kyofu looked at the fight one more time then started to run at full speed with the bag of money and candy in his hands, he took a turn and busted through the front door of the base. Now with passion in his eyes and his mind finally clear of problems he said "Wait for me Aziou I will come to get my mission information after I give that selfish doctor the money I owe, then I will defeat that bastard Ryu for captain!"

(Metal Town "Gantz Doctor Office", Night Time 9:02 pm)

"Gantz I'm coming in!" Kyofu said while busting through the doctor office door, he looked around and noticed Gantz sleeping in his rolling chair with a newspaper over his face, Kyofu glared at the man and immediately pulled the newspaper off his face and said "I have your money now go fix that m..." Kyofu looked around and didn't see that man anywhere, he looked at Gantz angry. "Don't worry I healed his sickness already, Carlos left and told me that he wanted to thank you personal, but could never in this day and era. Kyofu had a questioned look on his face and said "Wait what do your mean...could never in this day and era?"

Gantz glanced at Kyofu still carefully and yawned "Well my patient Carlos should be far from here by now, so it wouldn't hurt to help a government dog a lil bit...look at that newspaper mutt, it might have information that is valuable..."Kyofu didn't know what was going on, but he did know that the doctor insulted him twice which pissed him off and that this newspaper would help him understand this weird solution he was in. Kyofu unfolded the newspaper, the first article read "Two young pirates we're seen days ago beating the east blue's famous Sharp Spear pirates, the crew is made up of roughly 30 something pirates, the leaders being captain Randy Spearhead with a bounty of 15,000,000 and vice captain Jack Range with a bounty of 9,000,000, the photographer where unable to capture a picture of the two amazing rookies, but using eye witnesses we was able to draw pictures of the young men, one of the men in mention was a round 18-21 years old, he also had golden wild hair closely resembling a lion, he was roughly 5'11 and weighted around 200 pounds. The man was seen wearing gold baggy pants rolled up half way showing his entire legs bandaged, with two pockets on each side, also a white shirt with "Golden" printed in the back and a golden lion in the front, with a brown scarf on his neck, he also had two brown glove on. The other man was a tall lanky man, roughly 6'0 with lightly tan skin and slickly gray hair, he's seen wearing black pants, a green V neck shirt, and a black top hat. He was roughly 20-23 years old, seen with a handgun and sniper rifle...theses men could be a troubling pirate crew in the near future and if you see them please contact the World Government."

Kyofu knew that the unconscious man he brought to Gantz doctor office before, was way too similar to the gray headed man in this news article...and then it hit him. "Damn it..damn it..DAMN IT! I can't believe I couldn't figure out that Carlos was a pirate, what's wrong with me, everything going bad and now I let a future tornado free! I have to go get him right now, hopefully I see Aizou on my way to capture Carlos.." Kyofu said while pacing around furiously, Gantz looked at the now serious Kyofu and laughed, Kyofu turned and stared at Gantz with hate plastered on his face and said "What the hell are you laughing at bastard!?"

Gantz still laughing looked the the angered man and said "You hahahaha, it's funny how slow you can be, while your thinking about all the problems your having, a future tornado or whatever you call it is out most likely causing a disaster and all you can do is whine like a crying baby." Kyofu now pissed off looked at Gantz, his right hand started to turn sliverish while he closed his hands into a fist and you could of hear a metal sound clashing together, Kyofu looked at Gantz again and said "I'm a cry baby huh? Well let me show you what a cry baby can do...TITANIUM PUNCH!" Kyofu slammed the heavy silverish hand into Gantz stomach, blood was flanged out of Gantz mouth and instantly he hit the ground with a loud thump, Gantz was knocked unconscious.

Kyofu looked at Gantz and picked him up and placed him in his own hospital bed, he started to talk to the unconscious man "Your lucky I'm not a bad guy, cause if I wanted to I could of easily killed you...I'm going to capture that bastard Carlos right now, he's a real bad guy!" Kyofu jetted out of the office door in a furious mood. Little did Kyofu know from the hospital bed you could of see Gantz with a smirk on his face mumbling something "Haahaa...finally some entertainment...pant pant...my plans are finally in motion!"

Thanks for reading ^.^

(Who is Ryu ? And what is his reasons for trying to get information from the marines about the Royal Shichibukai? What will happen when Kyofu and Carlos finally meet eye to eye? And where is Aziou at!? Stay tune to next time!)


	12. Chapter 12: Fun At The Bakery

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry x5 :/ It's Been Like 2 Months Since I Last Updated And It's My Fault, I'm Still In School And I'm Trying To Get My Drivers Licenses, Also Football And Just LIFE Been Gettin At Me, But Now Im Back And I'll Start Trying Upload In 1-2 Weeks A New Chapter Ok?:)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fun At The Bakery Shop & The Full Power Of The Ti Ti Fruit

(Metal Town, Night time "Shopping District" 10:03 pm)

"Fresh pastries, bun bun breads and chocolate doughnuts for the cheap price of 200 beri each!" Yes I said it folks ONLY for a measly 200 Beri and your hungry will be satisfied!" a bakery man said loudly while still attending to his shop Sweeping Duties, Carlos was still slightly unstable and woozy from his two hour sprint with Lieutenant Kyofu, and his hungriness was through the roof.

The bakery shop smell finally met up with the half starved Carlos, you could of actually feel the lust and want in the air from Carlos's desires, with a smile on his face he then started to speak his mind.

"What is this heavenly smell...? Is this what they call love at first sight...? I have to find out where this lovely smell is coming from!" Carlos said while his nostrils was guiding him and his body was reacting with the flow. Carlos was now right in front of the bakery shop and noticed a small note on the door:

"If your a pirate or bandit please don't cause any trouble for this little bakery shop, we have little to no money, if you can't listen to out demands then we will be force to call the Marine Base Tycoon to help out with any and every riot that behold this shop."

Carlos just looked at the note with boredom in his eyes and dashed through the entry of the bakery shop still with a greed look on his face, he could now smell all the heavenly dough-made products now, and immediately raced towards the counter, he seen the man that was promoting about the cheap prices of his bakery products behind the store's counter now, Carlos stared at the man with a intense look and started shouting out his order: "CAN I HAVE 14 CHOCOLATE DOUGHNUTS, 10 BUN BUN BREADS, 9 PIECES OF FUDGED CAKE AND A PINT OF MILK! Oh yeah ummm please and thank you..."

The bakery man was almost in tears, his shop hasn't been so busy in the last few days and now some stranger he never seen before came and ordered big for once.

The bakery man now happily in tears looked at Carlos and said with a smiled "Thank you...thank you really...*sniff...you saved my shop from bankrupting ...*sniff *sniff...I'll go get you food right away and that pint of milk you order lets make it a gallon and the milk is on me!" the Bakery man left the counter and went towards the back of the shop to get the food Carlos order.

A few mintues passed and from nowhere Carlos screamed "OH SHIT! I forgot to awake Ken, he's going to be so MAD now!

I'll let him out right now because he must be as hungry as me if not more..." Carlos said while now feeling guilty, he started to open up his sniper rifle box and pulled his weapon out, on the side of the rifle was a couple of buttons, he pressed a few and from no where a gust of wind shot out the barrel of the sniper and Ken was sent flying across the shop head first while knocking over a couple of chairs.

Ken was now free from Tick Tock 's Space Time Shot, he started rubbing his head immediately because of all the bruises and bumps that were stacked on top of one another from the chair incident, the first thing that came to the mind of the starving Ken was "FOOD".

Ken stood up from the ground and dashed towards the counter noticing the amazing smell. While running he knocked Carlos off his feet mistakenly, but even the mass of Carlos wasn't enough to stop his frantic sprint towards the delicious bakery delights.

Ken was now at the counter he could smell the food behind the counter as if it was in his face in 3D, he was about to jump over the counter to find out where the delicious aroma was coming from, but Carlos was able to grabbed Ken by arm pits while he was in a rabbit-like stands just about to hop right over the counter to attack the smell that has bother his nose so much. "Chill out Ken, their no point in stealing MY food...if you want to order you something then please do so, but this man is a really nice person that is also struggling with making money for his poor little bakery shop financially and if you would steal from such a man, you really are a heartless bastard!" Carlos said while looking at Ken with passionate eyes, Ken didn't really know what was happening, but he did understand that he would have to pay for the delicious pastries (which he'd rather just eat and run like normal) but since Carlos felt strongly about it he'd listen this one time "Alright Carlos, I'll pay this one time, but don't forget that were pirates, buying too many things will stain our reputation...UNDERSTAND."

Carlos looked up relieved that Ken listened to his iffy demand, but also saddened that his captain had to fussed at him about piracying of all things. Carlos released his grip on Ken, and simply went pick up one of the falling chairs and sat down to the closes table. Ken ringed the bell that resided on the counter and waited tell a happy looking man enter the other end of the counter, he asked Ken what he would like to eat but at this point he was so hungry he didn't care, he looked backwards facing Carlos while pointing towards him and said " I would like 2 times of what he's having please."

The man almost had a stroke, he didn't believe what this man just demanded. This was way more than a normal human could bare in their stomachs, he had to make sure this golden haired boy knew what he was asking for. "Sir do you know how much food this man ordered and y...you wanna double it right!? He ordered 14 Choclote Doughnuts, 10 Bun Bun Breads, 9 Pieces of Fudged Cakes and a pint of Milk! If I'm right you want exactly 28 Choclote Doughnuts, 20 Bun Bun Breads, 18 Pieces of Fudged Cakes and a Gallon of Milk right!? The man Waited for Ken responds and with a simple nodded from Ken, the man instantly passed out.

A few seconds later Ken slapped the fallen man waking him up from his wonderful dream. The man looked around and said questionably "Where am I?" Carlos helped the man up with a smile and said "Were in your shop Mr. Baker, you had two consumers that ordered big and you completely passed out, we're sorry."

The man looked at Ken and Carlos and said apologizing "I'm sorry it's my fault I never had customers order that big before it just surprised me, I'll be back with your food in 10 minutes, but while you wait please accept a cup of tea each..!" Carlos and Ken both nodded as the man grabbed two cups, poured tea in them and handed it to young boys, he then walked quickly back behind the counter and started to make the addition food Ken ordered.

After 10 minutes the man came bacK with two giant platters full of pastries and two gallons of milk, the smaller giant platter went to Carlos and the outrageously giant one went to Ken. As soon as the plates hit the tables it was war time, Ken started swallowing whole Donuts and Bun Bun Breads, while Carlos used a mid-sized fork munching on 2-3 pieces of fudge cake at a time, even the poor milk didn't have a chance to pour itself in one of the boys cups, the two men was sucking the milk straight out the gigantic mugs with the upmost ease.

After eating everything on their plates, all you could see was two enormous bloated stomachs an Ken and Carlos with very happy faces laying down on their backs on the ground next to the tables they were sitting at. The bakery man could not believe his eyes, the human captivity was well surpassed today, was these boys stomach made out of black hole particles?

He couldn't help but ask "Umm hmm...Excuse me gentlemen are you two alright? Y'all practically eat enough for a family of 7 in only 20 minutes, I don't think that's really health for you two young bodies or am I wrong?" The bakery man said while cold sweat dripped of his face from the sight of the two young (now balloon like) men, Carlos was the first to move using his palms he was able to push-press himself off his back and into a Indian sitting position, he looked at the baker man with a slightly relaxed smile and without second thoughts said "Thank you mr. baker, that's really was the best bake pastries I ever tasted in my entire life, oh and don't worry about it me and him were both pirates, so we can handle whatever is thrown in our directions..even these outstanding pastries am I right Captain Ken?"

Ken who was now asleep on his back with an air bubble inflating in and out his nose nearly jumped through the roof top from the sudden mention of his name, needless to say he was really surprised. "Y-Yeah...W-What he said!" Ken said surprisedly while trying to balance his gigantic belly on top of his normal legs, Ken finally regained his balance and tried to help Carlos up, so bad once they were both up it was like two bowling balls clashing with each other and Ken won the bouncing belly brawl ( Of course he did eat two times as much as Carlos).

After about 30 minutes Ken and Carlos enlarged tummies were back to normal, it really surprised the bakery man. Carlos was the first one to ask the man for the bill "So how much do I owe you mr. Baker?"

The man walked behind the counter and started typing on the register, after he stopped he looked at Carlos and said "Not that much...just 6,600 beri and your friend order two times that so that'd be around...13,200 beri exact." Carlos had just enough money with him, Ken also had a big bag of gold coins that Brook left in the Captains Quarters for him if he needed it, truth be told Ken didn't even know how much money was in that bag and he didn't care as long as whatever amount WAS in that bag could cover his bill. "Here you go."Ken said while giving the slightly heavy bag to the bakery man, the bakery man looked dumbfounded once he'd open the bag, they were at-lease 100,000 beri of gold in this bag, how could this young pirate give that much money away...key word 'pirate'? Without thinking the baker started speaking his mind "Do you know you have 100,000 beri in that bag of yours? Your sure you don't wanna keep it for your own needs or greed, you are a pirate of course?"

Ken sat back down in his seat and a large grin appeared on his face, he looked back a Carlos then at the baker again and with a huff said "We're pirates of course, but what I love is adventure not money, anyway Carlos spoke so highly of you and also your pastries were so awesome, don't worry about that money though, I actually have another 3 bags with the same heaviness as that one in my Captains Quarters on the ship, if you want you can spend it on advertising your shop more."

The bakery man looked down for a few seconds, soon after tears started to creek down his cheeks again. He was truly happy to be blessed today, his first in a long time consumers happen to be nice pirates, that not only order a big amount of food, but also giving him 100,000 just to spend on his shop, truly he was blessed.

Ken started to walk around again and noticed the man crying and pretty much punched him behind the head dropping the poor man to the ground, Carlos hurried up and stop this lunatic he called his captain, Ken struggled Carlos off him and said "Get off me Carlos, why is he still crying like a baby even after we'd help him so much?! I hate people that cry for "more" things !" Carlos sigh knowing now that Ken didn't understand why this man was really crying, the bakery man simply dried his tears, stood up slowly and before Carlos could explain to his captain the reason why the bakery man cried, he stood off the ground and started to talk "Sorry I wasn't crying for more things believe me, I was actually crying tears of happiness because of what I received from you two, can I ask for your names pleases?"

Ken now just understanding what the bakery man was crying for, broke out crying into an excessively laughter, everybody else that was in the shop was engulfed in awkward silent. After Ken was done laughing, soon after he felt something coming straight towards him with bloodthirsty intentions (using MIGHTY SIGNAL), he knew he couldn't stay inside this small shop anymore knowing that if he'd have to fight here than the bakery shop would be blown to smithereens.

Of course he had to rushed the conversation him and the bakery man was having and with a slight huff he said "I'm sorry for punching you maybe I was out of line there, my name is Ken Gold. Morgan I'm the captain of the...ummm...no name yet pirate crew and this guy here is my vice captain Carlos Norman Hathcock... Umm Uhm well it's time to go we been here too long already, have a nice day Pastries-man."

Ken said trying to rush the conversation even more "Let's go Carlos!" Carlos watched as his captain fiercely strolled out the door, he didn't know what was wrong with his captain now, Carlos walked over towards the bakery man who also was wondering what was wrong with the young lad, Carlos simply touched the man shoulder and finally spoken after he caught the man intention "Don't worry about him, he's naturally weird like that, but other then that I hope to see you again Mr. Baker...used that money Ken gave you to make this little shop into a gigantic company one day! See you around!" Carlos said while turning towards the exit door with a smirk on his face. After the young pirates were going it became silent too silent in the bakery shop, the only sound that was heard was the nearly silent cry of the happiest bakery man in the world.

(Metal Town, Night Time "Shopping District" 11:07 pm)

I know that unhandsome-unlike me bastard Carlos is somewhere around here, even though his shoes are apparently soundless, his tracks are fresh...once I catch him I will beat the lies out of him then turn

em' in DEAD or ALIVE! Kyofu said while running throughout the Metal Town looking for the young gray headed pirate, he jumped on top of one of the houses and from the corner of his eyes he noticed a golden haired boy around the same age as Carlos walking out of a small bakery shop with his hands balled up in a fighting way, immediately Kyofu noticed this boy fierce 'will' and knew that his own bloodthirsty intention towards Carlos drew the boy towards him, Kyofu jumped off a metal house and walked slowly towards Ken he also noticed that this golden haired boy resembles the other person that was mentioned with Carlos in the article, Ken of course didn't make a move and just watched the handsome long haired man approach him quietly.

Once they were in talking distance the first one to speak was Kyofu confidently "Boy I noticed you felt my bloodthirst, so you must be special, I have a question for you do you know Carlos Norman Hathcock? Y'all seem around the same age is he a companion of you're?"

Ken uninterested in what this man was saying simply started to dig in his ear and finally seconds later answered his questions "Yeah I have and eye for that...and Carlos is my Vice Captain why do you wanna know? I felt your bloodthirsty intentions and if you was directing it towards my nakama I won't let you harm him! One more thing I need a Navigator do you know where one is located!?" Ken said out the blue now in his Lion Combat fighting stands, Carlos watched the boy move into his weird lion stands then said proudly "I am Lieutenant Kyofu the second in command of the Navy Base Tycoon, I came to capture Carlos, but now I can also take in his captain too...I also remember my Mission information now Ooohh Yaaa' prepare to die from my handsome Fist! And also my captain is fighting Ryu at our base, he's a pretty decent Navigator, but soon he'll be dead just like you!"

After Kyofu was done talking, from nowhere a bullet recoil was heard, Ken look towards Kyofu who was now holding his bleeding cheek, his nicely shaped face was now grazed by Carlos Flank Gun's bullet, needless to say Kyofu was now PISSED.

Carlos who was hiding around a triangular shaped metal house, was now just walking towards the two men with a wide grin, he looked towards Ken who was still in a fighting stands, Once he walked over towards Ken he finally spoken "I heard the whole story Ken, don't worry about this man he's my problem, you go after our Navigator before Kyofu's captain kill him first!"

Ken was uncertain at first, but he knew he could trust his vice captain and soon turned his whole body into his hybrid Flaming Lion form and with one hard step in Ken was gone from sight. Kyofu was so angry about his face being damaged that he didn't realized that Ken took off running, Suddenly Koyfu whole body started turning into a silver color, he looked like a handsome Metal Cooler with long Blondie hair. (Dragonball Reference gotta love it lol) After Kyofu was done transforming, you could tell that his rage cooled down slightly, he looked around and noticed his target Carlos with his gun drawn aimed at him, Carlos shot at mid range distance without thinking twice, but Kyofu simple walked forward stepping straight into Carlos bullet, a loud metal clanging sound was heard, really unusual to Carlos ears. "What in the hell is that clashing sound, Could his body be stronger then my FLANK SHOT bullets?" Carlos said in his mind, who now changed his gun clip into all black bullets.

A laughter was heard from Kyofu direction "Is that all your popgun can do Carlos, it's just a sound maker hahaha! Now you see why they call me "Titan"!" Said Kyofu overconfidently, while Carlos still watched Kyofu movement slowly, he quick drawn his Flank Gun again and aimed it at Kyofu's chest, he knew Kyofu over confidents wouldn't allow him to dodge Carlos bullets, so without second thoughts he let out a round of 9 bullet "EXPLOSIVE STUCK SHOT!" After the smoke from the gunpowder cleared Kyofu was laughing even more "What the hell Carlos? You pitiful weakling, those bullets felt like feathers their no way in hell you can defeat my handsomeness bas...'KABOOOOOOM'!" from nowhere an gigantic explosion went off and Kyofu whole body was engulfed in a raging flame, you could of hear Kyofu panting, clearly it damaged him. After a few seconds Kyofu regained his composure, rage still on his face and slight scratch marks on his body.

He looked at Carlos who gun was still aimed at him, with a slight smirk he said "So...*Pant...your not as weak as I though bastard, but now you pissed me off, watch carefully as I show you my true power!" Kyofu stumped his feet into the ground breaking it up into large piece of rocks, then he kicked the heavy rocks straight towards Carlos at a high speed, Carlos was able to blow up a few, he even dodged most of others, but one slipped though his defense and hit him straight in the chest, Kyofu at full speed jumped up in the air and screamed out "TITAN KICKBALL" kicking him straight in the back with double titanium legs, clearly Carlos was in pain spiting out blood, he couldn't feel his lower body anymore. Kyofu who now though it was over started laughing more with his head tilted upwards and his hands thrown in the air, from nowhere a kick flew over towards Kyofu's head, Kyofu simply watched as Carlos sneak-attack kick dealt no damage at all to Kyofu Titanium body, Carlos fell over holding his hurt feet. "This is the full power of the Ti Ti Fruit! I'm much stronger then you, I'm much faster then you, I'm MUCH handsomer then you, I am a Titanium-man the strongest of the strong!"

Carlos was reloading his chamber with one unique bullet while Kyofu was still talking shit to Carlos uncaring ears, it was his Special Quake Shot he put in his gun, the bullet that was pretty much a double edged sword and also damaged him badly in battle before. Carlos knew that he would need it to succeed in putting Kyofu out, he jumped swifty landing right on Kyofu titanium head, Kyofu tried to hit him off with wild swings, but that back fired, Kyofu's fist were way too heavy for his unbalanced body and without noticing he knocked his own self towards the ground, Carlos took the opportunity and jumped off Kyofu's head right in to the air, He aimed his gun downwards at point blank ranged and yelled out "SPECIAL QUAKE SHOT!" Carlos body shot straight in the air, the smoke around him looked like he was trapped in a upwards hurricane, on the other hands Kyofu had the worser effect, his body started to vibrate so hard that the ground beneath him was getting crushed easily like sandpaper, his titanium skin started to peel off and you could of hear his painful screams as his body looked like it was going to self destruct.

Carlos stared to fall from the sky at a extreme pace, he was able to wake himself up since he already experience the Special Quake Shot before, he relaxed his body and started to dive towards the ground, once he was at landing distance he pulled out his sniper rifle Tick Tock and screamed out "HIDDEN ZONE!" while shooting at himself dragging his body in a different space, after a few seconds he simply walked over towards Kyofu body and jumped out his space zone...Kyofu body finally stop vibrating and his body was laying inside a gigantic crater full of gassy smoke, needless to say he was out cold...or that what's Carlos though but then Kyofu's body started to move and his legs and arms started to twitch, not long after that Kyofu was able to get on his feet even though his legs were unsteady, Carlos stared in amazement at Kyofu's spirit being able to survive his Special Quake Shot and getting up after that. Kyofu finally caught his breath and said "Shit...I...Let...*Pant...my...guard...down...*Pant,*Pant,*Pant...I refuse to lose I have to fight for my captain!"

Kyofu turned his entire body back titanium, Carlos looked at him with a smirk and said "I guess the real fight is just starting! Lets get this over with Kyofu my captain is waiting!"

**(The battle between Carlos and Kyofu is at it's finally stage, but who will win both fighting for their respected Captains? What will happen when Ken meets Hook-Line? And who is this mysterious Ryu? Stay to next time! ^.^)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Vice Captains Battle

**This Chapter Is A Short One, I Had To Finish The Vice Captain Fight And I Had To Showcase Aizou A Little bit which wasn't much :/ but on the flip side I was finally able show y'all Aizou's Character Sheet :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Vice Captains Battle Is Over & Meet Aizou The Hot Blooded Monster !

(Metal Town, Night Time "Shopping District" Carlos vs Kyofu 11:28pm)

"Time for you to go to sleep you Ugly bastard! Ken is waiting for me to come support him, anyways this fight is pretty much over!" Carlos yelled out at the woozy looking Kyofu, but Kyofu's ear twitched from his most hated word 'Ugly' and he finally started to talk full of energy his words flared up with rage "Who you calling ugly you frog face asshole!? I'm going to kill YYYOOOUUU!"

Kyofu drew his Long katana that was on his back, and placed it point towards Carlos tilted sideways. He Then ran towards Carlos with a long strive and jumped right over him with a downward slash, Carlos was able to juke back slightly but some of his hair was cut in the process, he quickly reloaded Tick Tock with 9 white bullets, but couldn't shot because of Kyofu Relentless dash towards him, Kyofu now trying to slice Carlos into pieces screamed out "SWORDSMEN RAGE!"

His wild swings made contact with everything but Kyofu's body. Carlos was able to get away from the whirlwind of slashes Kyofu producted and finally had a hit marker on Carlos body, he shot off all 9 bullets and screamed out "SNAP SHOT!" A gigantic flash appeared all over the Shopping District and soon after a half metal half flesh piercing sound were heard, A groan indicating Kyofu took damage from Carlos surprised attack.

When the Snap Shot bullets effected stopped, Kyofu was standing up, but half his body was covered in reddish black blood, the other half was safe in his Titanium form, Koyfu now coughing up blood trying to gain his composer, he watched as Carlos smirked at him slightly, Kyofu pissed off level was now off the meter, his body raged as and animalistic sound was heard while he was transforming into a newer form of his Devil Fruit, he was now in a fully hardened darkish Titanium body, there was no areas left on Kyofu body called flesh anymore...Kyofu started to laugh madly and announced what has happened to him "Haaaa this is it bastard, this is my Titanium body's hardest level "OVERKILL" I lose every sense of humanity...haaaa I can smell your overconfidence it makes me so HUNGRY!"

Kyofu double kicked the ground under his feet and took off at sprinter speed, Carlos tired to keep a eye on him, but his extreme speed was too much for Carlos, Kyofu zigged-zagged right across from Carlos and thrust his shoulders right in Carlos chest, spit flew from Carlos mouth and he was sent flying, Kyofu double kicked the ground again, he speeded up and punched carlos in the mouth, then hit him in the stomach three times with lower uppercuts, Carlos couldn't breath, but Kyofu didn't let off and threw him in the air with a twist, Carlos was sent upwards in the air. Kyofu pulled out his unsheathe sword, and a gigantic grin appeared on his face, he had the look of a maniac claiming it's next victim, he looked up at Carlos body which was falling and said "Haaaa you gave me a good workout 'Time Stopper' but now it's time for you to get cut in half haaaa, D.I.E "FINAL STRIKE"!"

His Titanium powers started to engulf his long sword and it turned into a darkish even longer sword, he picked his sword up over his head and with a long cock back, slammed it right towards Carlos fallen body, but before it made contact Carlos counter and Kyofu sword stopped seconds before impact. Carlos lightly said "STOP SHOT..."

He was able to stop Kyofu in midair by stopping time, and the power from Kyofu sword was forced into Carlos 'Stop Shot' purple bullet, Kyofu was still frozen in the air while Carlos finally landed on the ground Bearly holding himself up and bleeding heavily...He picked up his sniper rifle and aimed it right at Kyofu's chest and said "Your strong Kyofu...TOO strong maybe next time we can fight again but right now it's time to go backup my Captain, goodbye...New shot "REVERSE SINNER SHOT" Carlos shot back the impact from Kyofu fully titanium sword slash with double the impact, Kyofu was now sent flying across the shopping district and with a loud thump the 'Titan' has finally fallen to the surface. A smile appeared on the half dead Carlos face and he stumble to walk towards the Marine Based Tycoon.

(10 Mins from the Marine Base Tycoon, 11:49pm "Ken Position")

"This pathway NEVER going to end! All I been seeing is trees and trees and MORE trees...I knew I shouldn't have listen to that old lady I seen!"

Ken said while jumping from tree to tree, he noticed that it was really cold outside now, he turned his body into a raging but controlled flame and started to run faster. Ken noticed a

Reddish brown haired girl underneath him running extremely fast, Ken jumped down from a tree trunk right on the side of her; of course she was alarmed, really really alarmed "What the hell! Who are you Blondie bastard!? Don't come sneak by a pretty lady like that!"

Ken listened as the girl got on his case for a few seconds, finally she asked what he's was doing in the middle of the jungle, he replayed normally saying "Looking for a Navigator at a Marine Base 'Tyboom' located somewhere around here..do you know where that at? My name is Ken by the way!"

A nerve popped up on the girl forehead, she looked at Ken and said "It's Tycoon NOT Tyboom clown, anyways yeah I know where it's located, and my name is Aizou, but some people call me "The Hot Blooded Monster" Understand why!?"

Ken looked down in a thinker's position and said "Nope no idea." Aizou looked at him ready to smack the stupidity out of him, but she was able to retain her grip and said calmly "They call me that because I get mad at dumbass like you fast..." Ken glared at Aizou carelessly and with a extremely bored huff said "Is that all..? If so, lets go to the base now I got business there!"After Ken was done Aizou punched him right over the head causing a goofy lump to appear, he couldn't help but shout "Why would you do that you DEMON!?"

She replied saying "I'm not a demon bastard I'm a Hot Blooded Monster, and next time never ever ever tell me what to do...your not my captain, understand!?" Ken shook his head in a agreement manner and soon after they were off, Aizou depict looking it was actually fast, she was keeping up with Ken at his human speed, but then Ken had to show off turning his legs in Flaming Lion Legs, and took off, Aizou looked at Ken amazed and aggravated, she finally said "Is that a Mystical Devil Fruit? He's a flaming lion huh? I hate you Ken...I hate all of you overconfident Devil Fruit users the most...TROPICAL SHINE TECHNIQUE: SUNSHINE ROAD WAY!"

Aizou legs started to glow into a yellow aura, she kicked her left foot back while in a sprinter stands and she was off, The Hot Blooded Monster was now right on the side of Ken and she said "I don't need to eat a Devil Fruit to gain power bastard, I achieve greatness with 90% hard work and 10% rest, we are not the same!" Ken looked at Aizou with a straight face and said "Do you think it's easy to be a Devil Fruit user? I practice almost everyday to be the best, cause I wanna be the King of All The P...pineapplemen!"

Aizou looked at Ken surprised and started laughing "You wanna be the King of All The Pineapplemen? Hahaha your really are funny Kenny! Lets keep moving!" Ken wiped his face and said to himself "whoaa...If she finds out I'm a pirate she won't show me where her base is located I need to stay silent..." Aizou looked back at Ken and said "Hurry up Ken time waits for nobody!" Ken started to dash faster now and said "We need to hurry, let's goooooooo!"

Thanks for reading ^.^

**(The battle finally over Carlos being the winner, how will things play out with Kyofu being out of the picture and Carlos being injured and exhausted? The Hot Blooded Monster Aizou finally met The Golden Boy Ken will Ken be able to keep his piracy ways from her or will he be discovered? Stay Tune To Next Time ^.^)**

_Character Sheet:_

Marine/Student

Name: Aizou Aka "The hot blooded Monster"

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Height: 5'11

Weight 70 Kg (156 Pounds)

Rank :Student Of Zandak

AGoal: To be noticed as a great worrior in Zandak eyes.

Appearance: She is a tall slender woman with a large bust. She has aqua blue eyes with reddish brown hair that reaches to her shoulder. She sports a black bra with a silver jacket that reaches till her belly button, she also had on some black tights and silver low top sneakers. She also has a chain tattoo on her legs that starts from her thighs to her toes.

Personality: Aizou is a quite person at most times, but when she gets tick off she can become the wildest of all animals in any kingdom. She also is very smart, even though she play dirty at times just to win things.

Background/History: When she was only sixteen, Zandak found her on a floating ship passed out and took care of her for 4 years. She didn't remember much but she did remember her name and age. He placed strict training on her, so she would be strong enough to raise up the ranks of marines. Over the years Aizou worked super hard just to prove that Zandak is the strongest marine ever.

Powers and Abilities: Aizou has a very good aim, one of the best snipers in the marines. She also knows special legs techniques that a dying old lady taught her called "Tropical Shine Combat". She also has a big problem with devil fruit users and their abilities because she thinks that the devil fruit powers aren`t hard working and self made.

Weapons: She uses a short barrel shotgun that has an ACOC sight attached on it.

Fighting style : Tropical Shine Combat, Basic Hand To Hand Combat.

Attacks:

TROPICAL SHINE TECHNIQUE: STOMACH CANNON SHOT - Aizou kicks her legs a few times turning in the air, turning her entire legs into a yellow glowing aura , then kicking opponent in the stomach, to most foe it feels like a Cannon shot at there gut.

TROPICAL SHINE TECHNIQUE: OVERLOAD YELLOW SPRINGER - Aizou surrounds both her legs with yellowish aura, then runs at opponent(s) and starts to kick foe hundreds of times with speed and power like a Gatling gun, if it connects once, then it becomes a unblockable attack.

TROPICAL SHINE TECHNIQUE: ARROW SLINGER - Aizou takes out her shotgun and 3 or 4 clips of bullets. With her reloading speed, she can fire off 2 clips in 30 seconds, and 4 clips in a minute. Even though she fire off so many bullets her aim is usually dead on.

TROPICAL SHINE TECHNIQUE: KILLER KING SHOT - Aizou reloaded her shotgun with a special bullet a blacksmith personally made for her, it's made out of pure Diamond, once Aizou uses her ACOC Sight to focus her range and distance, she shot the bullet and it's build with so much speed it looks Invisible. The power if that bullet is enough to kill three elephant single handily.

TROPICAL SHINE " SECRET" TECHNIQUE: FALLEN LIGHT BULB EXPRESS -Aizou perform dance look moves turning her legs into a tropical shine. She then pulls out her Shotgun and jumps in the air. She starts to shot at the opponents on the ground, and while they are moving, she kicks her legs towards the ground creating yellow shockwaves that aimed at foes that are trying to run away from the bullet shots. It's a unstoppable attack and the person taking the attack would be in critical condition.

Other, non-combat skills: Drinking,Training, learning Strong people Training, reading, learning something new, Spicy food and people who would abandon everything to save themselves.


	14. Chapter 14: The Lion Meets The Shark

**I Uploaded Very Fast This Time Call Me Flash:) No Forreal I Changed My Writin Style A Little, Not So Many Commas And More Periods. Also I Added Hook-line Attack Sheet Just For The fun Of It! If Any Problems About The Story Or Anythin Please PM Me ^.^ Follow, Review and Favorite They Really Really Makes Me Happy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Lion Meets The Shark, Insanity Inside The Marine Base Tycoon!

(Marine Base Tycoon, 12:06am "Front Gate")

"Finally were here Aizou tell your men to open up that gigantic gate!" Ken said while looking directly at the Marine Base Tycoon. Aizou looked at Ken angrily and said "Didn't I tell you not to tell me what to do!? Are you stupid or what!? Hopeless Idiot...guys opened the gates, that's a order from The Hot Blooded Monster!"

Soon after the gate of the fully metal Marine Base was opened and a line of marine men was present.

One marine boy ran over to Aizou breathing extremely hard and said to her "Bloody Queen, Bloody Queen Ryu.D King came back! He's fighting Captain Hook-Line right now. Captain was waiting for Carlos to come back so he wouldn't have to dirty his hands up too much, but you know captain's short patients...he's about to kill The Bloody Shocker! Why did that stupid navigator have to come here, Why!?"

The only word Ken actually heard from the conversation was 'Navigator' and without second thoughts irrupted the young marine boy "Is that the Navigator I'm looking for? I think so, so I'm goin to check him out!"

Ken dashed passed the Marine men without noticed and ran into the Marine's base. Aizou was totally caught off guard and said "What the hell Kenny? That man is a enemies to us Marines even though he's a amazing Navigator, why would you want such a bastard as your Navigator? It's too late anyway my captain going to murder him!"

Ken looked back at Aizou with a wide grin presented on his face "I don't care if he's a enemy of you Marines, it just so happens to be that I'm also the same ...I'm a pirate, sorry to keep it a secret Aizou Hehehehe! Now it's time to kick your captain's ass!"

Ken turned his head back and started to run deeper inside the base.

You could of now seen Aizou's raging face full of hatred, she started to shake uncontrollably in a silent angry "You bastard...y-you lied to me! I'm going to kill you, you lying, evil, inhuman Pirate! Grab him for me men, that's an order!" All of the Marines saluted her and took off chasing after Ken, the rage on Aizou face blossomed by the minute...

Marine Base Tycoon, 12:17am "Inside Tycoon")

Gun shots were recoiled inside of the

Marine's base. All 100 and plus shots targeting the uncatchable Ken. Ken truly unworried about the Marines behind him started to sprint even faster. Of course now the men couldn't keep up with Ken's Flaming Lion speed anymore and their paced begun to slow. A grin appeared on Ken's face and in his mind he said "Wow...slowpokes! I'm only using level 2!"

Ken finally started hearing noises deeper inside the base, it was sounding like a death match was going on. In front of him was a pitch black darkish tunnel, he noticed that all of the screaming and applause was coming from the other side. He guessed it was because of the fight between the Marine's Captain and his unknown Navigator, and from the sounds of things his Navigator wasn't doing too good. Without seconds thoughts Ken ran though the tunnel and when he made it to the outer tunnel bright lights sparkled throughout the darkness. He looked around noticing the weird dome shaped arena.

Marines were present everywhere spectating their captain beating the living crap out of somebody. Inside the middle of the Arena there was a pool of fiery lava jumping on one half of the platform and a pool of sea water spraying in the air on the other side...it was truly a death ring. Ken noticed that a fishmen was In the middle of the platform holding a young sheep haired boy by the throat. The fishermen who looked like a cross between a great white shark and a human with long white hair. He also wore a black bandana with his marine cloak showing his body with no shirt under it and black warmup pants. He also wore weird skin shoes that Ken guessed was used for easy mobility.

Ken also noticed he was carrying a large double sided battle axe. The fishmen still laughing out loud looked at the sheep headed boy and said "Ryu Ryu Ryu...If you would of just stayed in your place you would of lived longer...I guess that dream of becoming a great Navigator is no longer needed...begone Bloody Shocker!" Ken noticed the Fishman calling the sheep haired boy a 'Great Navigator' and at that second knew that's exactly who he was looking for. The Fishman picked the almost passed out sheep boy up even higher in the air. He opened up his mouth wider showing his sharkish fangs and yelled out "SHARK CANNON!" Just before the impact pounded Ryu, Ken kicked the Fishman in the stomach sending the shockwave flying in the air. The Fishman dropped the sheep headed Navigator on the ground while trying to grasp for some air.

The whole base became quite with unanswered questions. Ken quickly grabbed the sheep haired boy and brought him away from the Fishman. Ken slapped him in the face a couple of times trying to wake him up, which worked after the 26th slap. The sheep haired boy slowly opened his eyes and started to speak with a sluggish face "What happened...? Why do my face feels like it just got beat up? Ughhh...where's Hook-line I'm going to make him tell me about those animistic bastards...the Shichibukai!"

The sheep haired boy looked up and noticed Ken looking at him with a grin on his face "Your the man I been looking for Hehehehe! My name is Ken. Gold Morgan I'm a pirate captain. I was in need of a Navigator and I heard about you. About 15 seconds ago you was about to get killed by that man!"

Ken pointed toward the Fishman that was still trying to breathe "Sorry for slapping you so much I wanted to make sure you wasn't can kicking or something like that. Luckily I was here just in time hehehehehe! So will you join my crew...ummm what's your name?"

The sheep haired boy looked at Ken, it was just so happen that he needed a crew to join. The boy thought for a second and said "Your the captain of your crew?"

Ken answered with a smile and said "Yup!"

The boy scratched his sheep head and asked another question "Are you strong?"

Ken still smiling said without thought "Yup!"

The sheep haired boy now with a light smirk plastered on his face said "Alright I'll join your crew Cap'n Ken, but you have to beat that stupid Fishman first and get us off this island before 1 am...a volcano is going to erupt! Oh and that idiotic fishman over there is the Captain of this base and trust me he's not a pushover either. Also I have a goal I want to kill off those evil bastards the Shichibukai, I really got so much build up hate for only one of them, but if I see any of these bastards I might go on a killing spree...! But other then that I wanna be the number 1 Navigator in the world! I am Ryu D. King but most people call me 'The Bloody Shocker'!"

A grin appeared on Ken face. His hair hiding his eyes conpletely, he raised his head backwards and yelled out "finally I have a navigator!" Clearly he didn't hear everything Ryu said...

Marine Base Tycoon, 12:23am "Middle of Tycoon" 'The Metal Arena')

"That golden haired bastard hit me in the stomach while I wasn't paying attention...grasp grasp...wait a second? Ain't that Golden Boy Ken? On his Wanted Poster his bounty was 32,000,000 Beris! This must be luck to be able to catch a nice bounty at my own Marine base BAHAHAHAHAHA! Come at me Golden Boy Ken I am the captain of this base Zandak Turk Aka Captain Hook-line, I am going to ground your bones into a million and 1 pieces! Men you guys take care of The Bloody Shocker while I grab this boy's bounty right quick!"

Ken walked over towards Hook-line he looked back at Ryu for a second "Take care of some of these Marines chumps for me Ryu? Oh yeah I almost forgot...Aizou is coming in the base as we speak and she pissed off at me...so umm yeah good luck against her!"

Ryu looked at Ken pretty much sideways and said "What did I get myself in?"

A group of men ran toward Ryu with their weapons out. Ryu pulled out his black cursed sword Shuurajou and waited from the right second and Screamed out "EBONY DEATH : RED MIST OF BLOOD!" He ran forward cutting up the whole group in a instant! Blood was flanged in the air and now floating down gently.

Ken noticed the scene and in his mind started to speak to himself "Ryu's good really good...Hook-line must be pretty strong to be able to beat him! I will still beat his ass though!" Ken now finally looking eye to eye with Hook-line. (even though hook-line is a lil taller then Ken)

Ken smile finally left his face and he was now in full battle mode. Ken got in his Flaming Lion Style and waited for Hook-line to make the first move. Hook-line noticed the change in Ken attitude and a large grin appeared on His face "About time your serious Golden Boy! That won't change your fate boy! And your Devil fruit the Neko Honoo Neko Honoo No Mi means nothing to a water shark! I am the king of this jungle...!"

Hook-line grabbed his double sided axe from his back. He swing the axe straight at the ground and screamed "GIGANTIC SLASH" a shockwave was sent so powerful from the axe it was cutting the ground to pieces trying impact Ken.

Ken without second thoughts jumped up in the air to Aviod the shockwave, Hook-line wanted Ken to jump up like expected and swung his long battle axe towards Ken chest with brute power. Ken was able to turn slightly and now had a deep cut on his shoulder. "Dammit he got me, that long axe is a problem it's hard for me to get close...!"

Ken jumped up, opened his mouth and yelled out "FIRE SPITTER" 10-12 fire balls were shot at Hook-line in seconds. The Fishman countered and said "SHARK CANNON" sending a shockwave toward ken's technique canceling it out. Ken was still on the attack and yelled out "LION COMBAT 2!"

He was now fast enough to get passed Hook-line heavy axe swings. Hook-line swung with all his might, Ken waited for it to almost connect with his body, then dodged towards the floor. Ken ignited his feet like two matches, then double kicked Hook-line in the face with flaming feet. Hook-line was super kicked in the air with his face still blazing.

Hook-line managed to gain his balance and dashed towards the sea water side of the platform and washed the fire from his face...clearly he was mad "That stupid Lion...that stupid stupid Lion burned my face! You wanna have a close combat fight you got it! 'DOUBLE TROUBLE'" Hook-line split his power axe in half now armed with two shorter close combat weapons. He now dashed towards Ken with extreme speed because of the less weight. Ken started to run in zig-zag trying to avoid head on contact with Hook-line. Hook-line now was way too fast, he not only caught up to Ken's pace but also jumped over him completely. Now at Ken's blind spot, he dug his two Axes in the Golden boy back.

Ken never felt such a inhuman pain in his life. He fell to the ground once Hook-line yanked the axes out. Hook-line was the only sound Ken heard now while he was on the ground...mocking him... laughing at...driving him to his limits. From nowhere Ken yelled out the blue "IT'S NOT OVER YET YOU BASTARD SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Thanks for reading ^.^

**(Ryu D. King has finally join Ken's crew, but that's the least of their worries. Aizou is extremely angry and she's marching in the base. Also who would of guessed at 1am a volcano is going to erupt? Time is running out! The Golden Boy Ken vs Hook-line The Water Shark has finally begun...who will win? Stay tune ^.^)**

_Attack Sheet:_

Powers and Abilities: Zandak is way stronger than the average fishmen and he has high endrance and dexterity. With one slash from his latge battle axe; "Two Wrong" he can take down an entire ship. His power comes from all the intense strengthening training he done since young. His hand to hand combat is also way above normal, it said that every punch for Zardak so hard that your bones break just from the shockwave.

Weapons: Uses a large double sided battle axe.

Attacks:

GIGANTIC SLASH - Zandak picks up his large battle axe in the air then slashes towards the ground sending a gigantic shockwave to enemy.

DOUBLE TROUBLE- Hook-Line split his axe in half giving him the ability for close combat. Increases his slashes speed.

WHIP WARRIOR- where Zandak swings his Axe arounds so fast it gives the illusion of a whip, he swings it around his whole body, giving him a whip like defense, so if you hit him, you get cut as soon as you make contact.

FRESH MEAT: SHARK COMBO- Zandak disarm himself from his axe, then he rushes towards his foe, he throws a large right handed hook sending the opponent flying, than he run behinds his opponent and with all his might he uses a over hand right towards the back of the head, the foe usually gets buried in the ground. Hook-Line picks his foe up by the neck and started to beat up his foe body with his left hand non stop, then he focus a shockwave in his palm and slam his hand into his opponent chin sending flying in the air and most likely passed out or killed.

SHARK CANNON- Zandak channel a giant shockwave in his mouth than release it with force, causing any opponent that is hit to get struck in the wave, also killing his outer body.

Other, non-combat skills: Zandak enjoy meat and dead pirates, he also likes to fight. Zandak hates Ken and every single pirate in the world. He slowly starts getting obsessed with capturing ken that he is willing to let his men die even if he knows going after them with just his crew is murder.


	15. Chapter 15: Mayhem Breaks Out in Tycoon!

**I Know I Told Y'all I'd Have A New Chapter Weekish, But 2 Weeks Passed By Fast! So Sorry For That! Well That's The Bad New, Good News Is Chapter 15 Is Finally Out :) And WAIT For It...It's 95% Fighting! I Worked Hard On Making Words Sound Better (Trying Not To Repeat Much) Also 1 Of Our Main Characters Have A New Move! This Is Not Super Long Chapter But Next Chapter Will Be A SUPER Long One, Why? Cause The Storyline Finally Moving Along! So Don't Be Mad If It Takes 2-3 Weeks To Create! Review, Follow, Favorite...My Reader Motive And Also Your Input Helps ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 15: Mayhem Breaks Out in Tycoon ! The Passion Of A King !

(Marine Base Tycoon, 12:28am "Middle of Tycoon" 'Outside The Metal Arena')

"Mannnn...how many Marines have I beaten up today? Too many in my book...and these assholes keep multiplying!" Ryu said while back stepping away from all the collapse bodies in front of him.

Every time Ryu moved 10s to 20s of Marines charged at him...and it's a understatement to say he was aggravated. Just before he was about to slice the remaining Marines to pieces, a deathly presence was felt coming closer towards him from the tunnel. Ryu knew it had to be The Hot Blooded Monster...of course his new captain had to be a extreme troublemaker.

Even her own men were frighten when she was in such a foul mood. Aizou walked out of the tunnel, the atmosphere around her was different. Her hair was floating in the air like tossed salad. Also her legs were completely engulfed in that weird yellow aura. Needless to say she was different.

The first thing Aziou did was scout out Ken position. She noticed Ken and her beloved captain was having a brawl inside the arena. The Hot Blooded Monster already knew from the look of things Hook-line wouldn't allow her to interfere in their 1 on 1 fight.

She also noticed from the corner of her eyes Ryu D. King. His midnight black sword with the reddish hilt was covered with freshly stain blood from dozens of fallen Marine men.

The raged she felt now was over the top, she looked directly at Ryu with hate filled eyes and screamed at him at the top of her lungs "Ryu...I'm going to kill you! You dare hurt my men so badly?! I'll show you what the face of DEATH looks like!" Aizou suddenly jumped in the air, then started kicking her feet downwards at a fast pace. Her legs were once again engulfed in that weird yellow aura! Ryu raised up his demonic black sword Shuurajou in the air waiting for The Hot Bloody Monster to make the first move.

Once Aizou toes touched the pavement she was off! She started running then suddenly doubled jumped high in the air. Ryu waited patiently for her to fall to slice the Monster in half, but Aizou seen through his simpleminded plans already. She yanked her shotgun from the holster on her hip very quickly then aimed it at Ryu in a flashed and yelled out "TROPICAL SHINE TECHNIQUE: ARROW SLINGER!" She started to let off rounds directly at Ryu's head at a relentlessly speed now. Ryu didn't have a choice but to run backwards, because in front of him shots were being fired towards him in a straight line like an actually archer! Her aim was amazing in simpler terms! She reloaded her empty clip in mere seconds then unloaded them again toward Ryu immediately. The Bloody Shocker was backed into the wall and dive sideway out of desperation.

That was Aizou plan from the beginning. She placed her shotgun in its hoister then dashed toward Ryu who didn't noticed her at first still trying to avoid her pervious long range bullets. By the time he noticed it was too late. He managed to block his face in a guarding position, but The Hot Blooded Monster slide really low directly under Ryu's blind spot and screamed out "TROPICAL SHINE TECHNIQUE: STOMACH CANNON SHOT!" She kicked The Bloody Shocker in the mid section of his stomach with all of her power and in a instant he was forced on his knees holding his stomach and coughing up blood. Aizou cold heartedly begin to dash towards Ryu ready to axe kick him over the head towards the metal floor ending the battle for sure!

Ryu quickly rose up when the Hot Blooded Monster was closing in and drew out his lightning sword Rakurai in a instant slashing Aizou on the shoulder lightly and screamed out "RAKURAI PARA: ZERO MOTION!" The cut never meant to leave a fatal wound, but Aizou tired to move her legs and she couldn't! Ryu cracked a small smirk at The Hot Blooded Monster. He was now glaring hard at the motionless body of Aizou and with a confident tone said "The Hot Blooded Monster huh? I bet your wondering what happened to your pretty little body right? Using my lightning sword Rakurai I shocked all the nerves in your body all at once! You can try to move now but that's your body that will feel such an unbearable pain in the meantime while I'm perfectly fine!" Aizou regarded what Ryu said and tried to move anyway. All of a sudden electricity pour throughout her body like a stream of water...she clearly was in was in a horrible condition.

Ryu wanted to end this fight before Zero Motion effects wore off and she became free. He pulled out Shuurajou the ebony cursed sword and glared at the still frozen in place Aizou and calmly said "Goodbye Hot Blooded Monster, only if we knew each other before we became Marines and Pirates! Rest in pieces! EBONY DEATH: RED RAMPAGE!" Ryu swung his long black katana directly over his head, then accelerated it downward towards Aizou creating a gigantic red shockwave aimed point blank at Aizou's body! The impact hit her head on and an explosion was heard sending a ton of gassy grayish smoke around the entire building. Ryu finally thought it was over and a wide smile appeared across his normally calm face...just like it sounded he "thought" he won, he was wrong.

From nowhere a voice echoed throughout the gassy smoke and with a cracky voice somebody said "Who do you think I am Bloody Shocker? I am Aizou The Great Hot Blooded Monster ! I bow down to no man...especially a loser like you!"

The smoke finally cleared up, and Aizou was now kneeling on the ground with the weird yellow aura totally around her body like a lemon flavor jelly bean...needless to say she didn't take much damage. Ryu wasn't happy at all, that was one of his best attacks and that weird glob pretty much ate it up like a big piece of chocolate cake!

Ryu watched as Aizou stood up slowly wiping the dirt off her shoulders and said "You must be a devil fruit user right Aizou you evil witch? That yellow glob around you is abnormal...!"

Aizou looked at Ryu and bust out laughing which caught Ryu completely off guard...Still sightly giggling The Hot Bloody Monster looked up at Ryu with a unhappy facial feature and blurted out "Did you forget Shocker...? I HATE devil fruit users with a passion, I'd kill myself if I EVER consumed one of them cursed fruits! My master; an old lady taught me this technique years ago! It's called "Tropical Shine Combat" and as you experience first hand it's nothing to play with!"

Ryu looked at The Hot Blooded Monster with boredom present on his face, he yawned and a single tear dropped down from his left eye slowly to his left cheek kinda like a break up scene in a romantic movie...Aizou was beyond aggravated now!

The yellow aura started to collage around her legs and once it gathered totally her legs were like solid crystal! Aziou screamed out "TROPICAL SHINE TECHNIQUE: OVERLOAD YELLOW SPRINGER!" she then ran towards Ryu at the speed of light started kicking him in the stomach like a Gatling gun, Ryu was unable to block the barrage of kicks. left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right Aizou kept kicking the defenseless Blood Shocker in the stomach!

Small portions of Bloody spit flew out of his mouth Everytime he was kicked...which was hundreds of times. She finally stopped kicking him in the stomach then spin kicked Ryu directly on the side of his face sending his flying toward the floor in a instant!

Ryu looked down for the count. His ribs must of been broken because he kept holding his left side and breathing harder then usually. He tired to get up, but only could of make it to one knee. Aizou watched as he struggled to get on his feet.

She was still in her Tropical Shine stands, awaiting Ryu's comeback. Ryu finally stood up using his ebony sword Shuurajou as a cane to Balance himself up. Ryu looked at Aizou again this time with a darkish hatred aura around him. Shuurajou was the match to Ryu's flammable feelings...and now Ryu was finally burning. "I'm tired of this pitiful fight Aizou your in my way! Me and Ken need to get off this island before 1am! I will not let our dreams be consumed with the rest of this stupid volcano island! I am going to killed that Shichibukai who killed my mother and the rest of my friends in cold blood! I have no time to play with you! MY HATE IS TOO STRONG TO BE STOPPED BY YOU!" Ryu charged at Aizou at full speed screaming out a loud battle cry, Aizou followed suit and did the same thing!

(Marine Base Tycoon, 12:36am "Middle of Tycoon" 'The Metal Arena')

"So your alive Golden Boy? I guess that 32,000,0000 Beri's Wanted Poster isn't just for laughs after all huh? WAHAHAHAHA! Still...it doesn't mean anything if you die by my hands right now! If you want more stand up! Stand up and fight ME!"

Hook-Line was still laughing at ken's effort to stand up and fight. Ken finally stood up, in his eyes were the passion of a king still ready to fight to the death for his beloved kingdom!

The two deep cuts on Ken back acted as a waterfall, blood was pouring on the back of his white T-shirt turning it into a m reddish puddle. Ken had to act like he wasn't injured from Hook-line axes. He tried to fake a smile (Which didn't come out how he wanted) and said obnoxiously "Do you really think you of all people could of hurt me? I am the man that will become the King of all Pirates! And you? You will be 1 out of 1000s that were defeated in battle by me the pirate king!"

Ken focused his flames around his body trying to heal his deep wounds. Hook-line simply looked at Ken laughing out loud again, suddenly he showed his teeth licking his lips slowly and said "WAHAHAHAHA...really Golden boy? It's funny that your trying to lie about those wounds I inflicted on your back! I am a shark you know, I don't need to see your wounds to smell your blood! And needless to say your blood smells so new and fresh I love this scent! Give me MORE blood!"

Hook-Line combined his two smaller axes again but this time he made it so its a 1 sided axe and a lot longer. He charged at Ken who was still trying to heal his own wounds, Hook-line slashed at Ken guts with no remorse. Ken simply side stepped Hook-line Axe, but from nowhere it redirected itself sideway penetrating Ken's hip at point blank range! Ken pulled the axe out of him with force then backed away while letting out a painful scream. Hook-line didn't let the momentum die and yelled out "WHIP WARRIOR" His axe slanged it way toward The Golden Boy, Ken jumped over the axe trying to avoid it but Hook-line axe switched direction again and was now going upwards! Ken managed a backflip sending his body floating away from the lethal axe in seconds! Ken was now getting aggravated and said "What is going on here? Theirs no way his Axe have a mind of its own! What did you do to your axe Shark Bastard?!"

Hook-line looked at Ken who was covered in wounds and started to laugh at him "WAHAHAHAHA...you golden hair idiot! I took 1 side of my axe off making it a lot more faster and way more flexible! I can changed the direction of its course at will! Try to stop me!"

Ken now in a very angry mood mainly cause of all the nearly fetal wounds located on his body from Hook-line. He focused all of his flames from inside his body into a swirling fiery whirlwind. He put his hands in the air parallel to each other while the wild flames engulfed his arms in swirls motion then he screamed out "LION COMBAT 3!"

He entire body ignited into a fiery aura all at once! His Lion Combat 3 was now newly reformed and completely different! Ken charged at Hook-line on all fours at full speed leaving a flaming pathway behind him, his speed was definitely on a different level. Hook-line swung his 1 sided axe towards Ken's head at full force, Ken dodged it with ease taking the opportunity to finally get closer to Hook-line.

Ken started to open his mouth and a gigantic fireball started to form slowly, Hook-line once again changed the direction of his weapon which was now going straight towards Ken lower back! Ken seen the axe from the corner of his eye and jumped right over the hinges , Hook-line body was now totally unguarded! Ken ran towards Hook-line at full speed, Hook-line couldn't run away because his Axe didn't retracted fast enough!

Ken let out the enlarge fireball without warning toward Hook-line head a point-blank distance then screamed out "OMEGA FIRE SPIT!" Sending the mighty Marine Captain Zandak tumbling back with a smoke screen of fire plastered on his face. Ken did not let this golden opportunity slip away. He dashed towards Hook-line within seconds this time focusing all of the fire combat flames into his claws, he jumped up above Hook-line and yelled out "DOUBLE FLAMING SLASH!" sending 1 of his claws directly downwards scratching Hook-line stomach leaving a deep cut!

Ken tried to attack with his second claw, but the two almost fatal wounds on his back started to throb nonstop. Hook-line was now on one knee. His face was slightly burnt and the cuts on his stomach was spilling out, the funny thing is Hook-line wasn't worried about his wounds at all...but his Marine Coat, his beloved Marine Coat was ripped off from Ken's last attack. Hook-line was honestly pissed off. He looked at Ken the same way a wolf would look at a sheep dropping his axe towards the ground. Ken was still trying to recover his back slowly, he noticed a evil presence staring at him and immediately got back into his Flaming Lion Combat form. Hook-line still glaring at Ken finally spoke "GOLDEN BOY..! Play time is over! You insulted my Captaincy position by destroying the pride of our, The Navy Marine Coat! NO MORE TALKING...DIE!" Ken stared back at him with a snared expression on his face then screamed out childishly "COME AT ME SHARK BACON, I TURN YOU INTO FISH STICKS!"

_Thanks for reading ^.^_

**(Ryu vs Aizou and Hook-line vs Ken fights Are Finally Approaching The Climax! Who Will Win The Brawls? Where Is Carlos When You Need Him? The Volcano Is About To Erupt In 14 Minutes, What Will Happen If Ken And Ryu Can't Defeat The Two Strong Marines In Time? Stay Tune To Next Time! ^.^)**


End file.
